Trial by Fire
by Andreax
Summary: Goren and Eames investigate a high profile case shortly after beginning an intimate relationship. This is a follow-up to 'This Year's Model'
1. Chapter 1

Trial by Fire

Chapter 1

Title: Trial by Fire

Author:Andrea

Rating: M

Category: Crime, Goren/Eames romance. Eames POV

Disclaimer: Goren, Eames, Deakins, Rodgers, Carver, Benson and Stabler aren't mine. The rest are.

Timeline: Season 4

Notes: Thank you Dan and Karen for the beta reading!

Summary: Goren and Eames investigate a high profile case shortly after beginning an intimate relationship

Spoilers: none

Six weeks had passed since Goren had confronted me in Morelli's, his rat pack bar. We'd been back many times since, making sure we got the same booth every time. It was one of those neighborhood bars that you walk into and have no idea how it stays in business. It's dark. The rug still carries the smell of the millions of cigarettes that had been smoked there before the ban and God only knows what else. It's rarely busy and if you don't go up to the bar yourself, the service takes forever but it's the only place we ever kiss in public and Rodgers is the only person who knew it was special to us.

I'd thought that after we solved her serial case, Rodgers would've gone easy on Goren, but in the three cases we'd worked since then she'd become exasperated with him in the morgue every time. Why had I found it easier to adapt to him than everyone else? It may not have been instantaneous, but it hadn't taken me long to realize his techniques, while unusual, worked.

We'd passed a typical Saturday; our morning together, our afternoon with family and our evening together again. We'd closed our most recent case on Thursday and spent Friday doing paperwork so I'd been fairly confident when I saw my sister that afternoon that Goren and I would make the Eames family Sunday dinner. It had quickly become a habit for everyone to meet up at Liz and Brian's place. It was almost as if my family had been holding their breath since Joe died and now that I was seeing Goren, they breathed a collective sigh of relief and we could continue on with family functions. Of course, it didn't hurt that he was a cop. In fact, it was almost expected. Unfortunately this would be one Sunday dinner that Goren and I would not be able to attend, but that wasn't the first thing that occurred to me when my cell phone rang at 2:30 am Sunday morning. I was more concerned about be woken out of a very peaceful sleep.

"Eames," I answered groggily.

"It's Deakins," the Captain greeted me. "I just got off the phone with the chief of D's who just got off the phone with mayor."

"It's a big one?" I sat up.

Goren had turned on the light and then rolled onto his elbow to listen.

"A media feeding frenzy," he clarified.

"Who is it?" I groaned inwardly at the thought of having to deal with a celebrity victim.

"It's not the who; it's the how," he explained. "She was tied to a tree in Morningside Park and lit up," he informed me. "We don't know who she is."

"Where in Morningside Park?" I asked as I got out bed.

"Near West 120th Street, I'll meet you there."

Deakins had dispensed with calling both of us once he'd given us his apparent blessing, but nothing was ever said. We knew we were expected to keep up appearances. As we dressed, I filled Goren in on everything Deakins had told me.

"It's going to be a long night," Goren noted. "Why don't you stop for coffee?"

"I don't think I'll be able to drink coffee at this scene," I wrinkled my nose.

"If they know it's a woman, the fire damage couldn't have been too severe, meaning she either died of smoke inhalation or the fire was just a cover. The smell won't be bad," Goren was analyzing the crime before we'd even left the house.

"Okay," I shrugged. If he was wrong, I could just toss my coffee.

I could tell I was close before I arrived at the park. The sky was bright with media lights. I called Goren and he walked out to meet me. I'd had to park more than a block away.

"So?" I asked him as I handed him his coffee.

"I haven't been in yet," he took a sip. "The scene is swarming with CSU and SVU."

"SVU? Then why are we here?" I was annoyed.

"I dunno. Let's find Deakins and ask him."

When I got Deakins on the phone he explained where he was and we plodded through the throng of media and gawkers to meet him.

"I told you it was going to be a circus," he frowned when we found him.

"Why is SVU here?" I furrowed my brow at him.

"I guess the Chief of D's called everyone," he thrust his hands into the pockets of his coat. "Play nice."

I knew that comment was directed more at me then at Goren. I was far more territorial about my cases than he was.

"I'll try," I groused making Goren chuckle.

As we closed in on the scene I recognized Benson and Stabler from our early September case. Unlike them, we chose to hang back until they approached us.

"They're about to cut the body down. You might want to have a look," Stabler directed his comment to Goren.

"Not a sex crime?" I was curious.

"Can't tell yet," Stabler shrugged. "But in case it isn't, I thought you might want to have a look at the body in situ."

"Thanks," Goren nodded and immediately headed toward the scorched tree.

"But my gut tells me no," Stabler continued, speaking to me, now that Goren was gone. "This was all about the spectacle. They only called us because she was naked, but the M.E. will let us know for sure."

"Okay, thanks," I forced a smile and followed after Goren.

"Stabler doesn't think this is a sex crime," I told my partner, who was on his hands and knees at the base of the tree. The naked victim was bound to the trunk above him.

"Gasoline," he looked up at me. "I think he's right," he continued as he got to his feet. "There's no apparent trauma, but we'll have to wait until she's cleaned up to see for sure."

His speculation about the condition of the body before we'd even left the house had been right. She was covered in soot but she didn't appear to be burned at all. Her long hair looked like the ends may have singed but that's all I could see.

"The ropes aren't even burned," I leaned in to take a closer look.

"Okay, you can cut her down now," Goren told the techs from the morgue.

"I just spoke to the boys in the sector car," Deakins voice surprised me. "They called this in at 2:15. The top of this tree was on fire. They saw it from a couple of blocks away. When they got here she was already dead and the fire had burned itself out."

"I wonder if they saw anyone driving away," I asked aloud as Goren and I looked at each other. I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"If whoever did this was trying to cover it up with a fire, they did a really bad job," Goren told Deakins. "They didn't use anything at the base of tree except gasoline. Once the gas was consumed, the fire went out. That's why only the top burned. The fall leaves were the only other fuel."

"So they splashed some gas around the tree and thought it would make the tree burn?" Deakins furrowed his brow.

"They splashed a bit of gas on her and some on the bark. It would have been enough to draw the flames up the trunk, but no more."

"So they either never got their Boy Scout Survival badge or they never intended for her to burn," I nodded.

"And we need to know which," Goren confirmed.

"Okay. I'll see if the boys in the sector car saw anyone driving away," Deakins referred to my earlier comment.

"It's a long shot," I sighed. "There are a lot of routes away from this park."

"We still need to check it out," Deakins began to turn around.

"Captain," Goren stopped him. "Do you know if anyone found a gas can?"

"The search of the park hasn't turned up anything," Deakins shook his head. "But they're going to try again when it's light," he assured us before he walked away.

"I'll call the local ERs and see if anyone has turned up with a burn," I pulled out my phone. "If they're bad at starting fires..."

While I was on the phone, Goren walked off in the direction of the flashing lights. I was making my last call when I saw him walking back.

"No luck," I shook my head when I closed my phone.

"Fire department confirmed what I thought about the gasoline," he told me almost distractedly. "Rodgers is gone?" he looked around.

"Ya, she said she'd be doing the post this afternoon." I'd spoken to her in between calls. "And there was no tissue damage under the ropes."

"So she was either dead or unconscious when she was tied to that tree or she would have struggled," he opened up his case to write down his thoughts.

"And screamed for all she was worth," I added, looking toward Morningside Drive and then Morningside Avenue.

"This park is long and narrow," Goren knew what I was thinking. "Why here, where she would be discovered right away?"

"Maybe we'll get a better idea when we know who she is," I offered.

"Let's walk over toward Morningside Drive. It's closer. He probably came this way," he nodded toward a fairly open path through the trees. He took out his Maglite and scanned the ground as we walked.

"Here," I pointed to a recent drag mark on the path. "It's not deep; not a heel."

Goren shone the flashlight a few feet ahead of us. "There's another," he tilted his head to look at it. "It looks more like a stumble."

"Like someone was staggering," I nodded. "Maybe a good Samaritan was helping her so she didn't fall," I thought out loud.

"Walking a naked woman down this path?" Goren wasn't convinced.

"Maybe she wasn't naked yet," I suggested.

"He undressed her once they were in cover," he looked up at the street.

We followed the path all the way up the stairs to the sidewalk on Morningside Drive but found nothing. On our way back, when we were a couple of yards from the road I caught a glint out the corner of my eye.

"What was that?" I motioned for Goren to give me the flashlight. I shone it back over the area and saw the flash again, about a foot off the path.

"Good eye," I could hear the smile in his voice as we crouched down.

"I'm just closer to the ground," I chuckled as I pulled a pair of gloves out of my pocket. "It's an earring," I showed him with the flashlight.

"A bee," he noted as I picked it up.

"An expensive bee," I added. "Looks like topaz, diamonds and onyx."

"Custom made?" Goren wondered.

"I doubt it, but there might be DNA on the post."

"I was hoping to match it to a name, not the body," he explained.

"If there's a maker's mark, maybe we can do both," I stood up. "I wonder if anyone from CSU is still here."

"Eames?" Goren stopped me as I began to walk toward the clearing in search of a CSU tech.

"Ya?" I turned around.

"If he had to stop once he was in here to undress her, he would have to put the gas can down, wouldn't he?"

"Yes, he would," I looked where Goren was shining the light. "But I doubt we'll be able see where tonight. We should look again in the morning."

"I bet the arson squad has something we could use to sniff around for traces of gasoline," Goren mused as we headed back toward the clearing. Just as the trees began to thin out my phone rang.

"Eames."

"Where are you? I hear you but I can't see you." It was Deakins.

"Just coming into the clearing," I hung up when I saw him.

"Looks like he walked her through here," Goren explained our thinking. "And stripped her about halfway through."

"How do you figure?" Deakins looked puzzled.

"We found marks that look like someone was losing their balance, so we figure she was being helped through there," Goren nodded back toward the path.

"And we're guessing no one would've risked walking a naked woman down Morningside Drive," I continued. "We found this earring about halfway in."

"So he gets her drunk, walks her halfway in, strips her, walks her the rest of the way naked, ties her to this tree and then lights her up?" Deakins ran it through aloud.

"He killed her before he tied her to the tree," Goren corrected him bluntly. "I doubt the fire he started would've generated enough smoke to have killed her."

"She wasn't conscious when she was tied to the tree," I added. "She would've struggled."

"We're hoping an ID doesn't take too long," Goren sighed. "I'd like to canvas Morningside Avenue in the morning," He nodded, looking at me.

"Let me get this to the CSU guys," I nodded to a pair of techs who were packing up their kit.

Goren joined me just as I was handing off the labelled evidence bag and we began to walk silently toward my car.

Once we were out of everyone's earshot he stepped a little closer and began to speak. It was all I could do not to slip my hand into his.

"Why don't you go back to my place and get some sleep. I'll go and do the paperwork. There isn't much we can do at this point anyway. When I'm done, I'll join you."

"Are you sure?" It wouldn't take much to talk me into sleep over paperwork.

"We both know I can get by with a lot less sleep than you can," he chuckled.

"Ya, but I don't want you to have to get by," I stopped and turned to face him. I could no longer stop myself from touching him. I took his hand but I really wanted to throw my arms around him.

"I guess I didn't say that right. I don't need as much sleep as you do. This way, the paperwork gets done and we'll both get the sleep we need."

Every cell in my body wanted to hug him and tell him how much I loved him. As I looked up into his eyes it was like I was being drawn toward him, but I knew I couldn't do any of that in the middle of a Manhattan street.

"Thank you, Bobby," I murmured.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I'll be as quick as I can."

We'd started using Goren's apartment during the first crucial hours after we caught a case. We'd use it when we needed to grab a couple hours of sleep. It saved a half hour on either end of the drive to my place, which meant an extra hour of sleep. Goren figured out before we became intimate that sleep was very important to me. I was also happy that his place was getting some use. His place was less than fifteen minutes from the scene and I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was in such a deep sleep that I hadn't felt Goren slide into bed with me. When I opened my eyes the room was grey. I'd gone to bed at 4:30 so the greyness had me confused about the time, but then I heard the rain against the bedroom window. I wanted to cocoon myself under the covers with Goren, not canvas in the rain.

The clock on Goren's night stand read 9:30. I wished I knew what time he'd come to bed. I wanted him to have at least a few hours sleep. After rolling to my side, I lay there just watching him sleep, wondering if I could snuggle up to him without waking him up. I finally convinced myself that I could be gentle enough that I wouldn't disturb him. It was wishful thinking. As soon as my skin made contact with his, he stirred.

"Mmm," he slid his arm under me right away and pulled me against him.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you," I caressed his chest.

"S'okay," he sighed.

"How come you didn't spoon up to me?" I snuggled closer.

"I was trying not to disturb _you_," he chuckled in his sleep roughened voice.

"I wouldn't have minded," I told him as I drew designs on his chest with my finger.

"Is this how you try not to arouse me?"

"Ya," I slid my hand under the blanket. "How am I doing so far?"

"I'd like to say badly, but I'm enjoying your failure too much," his voice was now rough for a different reason. "What time is it?" he asked before my hand reached its destination.

"9:30," my hand was at his navel.

"I set the alarm for 10," his breathing had sped up.

"That gives us half an hour," I told him as my hand brushed against his cock.

"Half an hour won't make up for our Sunday together." His fingers were caressing my ass.

"I guess we'd better make it count then," I suggested as my hand closed around his shaft. "I love how hard you get," I told him as I began to stroke him.

"All it takes is the suggestion of your touch," he breathed. "I need to kiss you."

Keeping my hand where it was, I shifted my body so I could reach his mouth. His hand moved to my hair. That simple action was enough to make me sigh. Goren had put his hand in my hair the very first time he kissed me and almost every time since. I loved how he brought our mouths together. I could've easily spent the entire half hour just kissing him, but I knew that would end up leaving us both feeling frustrated. While he'd been kissing me, Goren had rolled me onto my back. When his lips left mine and he began to trail kisses down my neck, I knew what his goal was and my breasts began to ache in anticipation of his attention. It wasn't long before he'd moved too far and my hand lost contact with his cock. I wasn't given any time to complain about the loss. As soon as his lips made contact with my nipple, my hips came off the bed. He gave both breasts equal treatment and then started to kiss his way to my navel. I began to squirm again as he kissed my abdomen, expecting to feel his lips next between my legs, but he moved to my inner thighs instead.

"Mmm, roll over," he was already turning me.

I had no idea what his plan was, but I decided to stop trying to guess and just enjoy it. At first he kissed the backs of my knees and the worked his way toward my ass. When we'd first become intimate, it didn't take me long to realize that Goren was neither a breast man nor an ass man. He didn't discriminate; he liked both equally. He did spend more time kissing my breasts, but more time talking about my ass. The time he did spend with my ass was completely different. I wouldn't say he was rough, but he was certainly firm. With my breasts, he would use his teeth to graze my nipples. With my ass, however, he would bite at my flesh. If he'd asked before the first time he'd pressed his teeth into me, I definitely would have said no, but now I couldn't wait for the sensation. Goren did not disappoint. As his teeth tugged at me, he slid his hands along my sides. When he left my ass and began to kiss my back I was past ready for him. I wanted him inside of me.

"Bobby, please," I pressed my ass against him.

His lips were on my ear and his cock was throbbing against my thigh. He was as ready as I was. He slid his arms under mine and then moved his lips to my throat. His knees were on the outside of my legs and I was mildly surprised when he pushed my legs firmly together.

"Lift your ass up against me again," his breath was hot against my ear.

I did as he asked but I wasn't sure what to expect. It never would have occurred to me that this position would have given him access to me, but I quickly discovered how wrong I was. Having my legs closed made Goren feel impossibly big. He must have noticed the difference too because he groaned loudly into my ear.

"Bobby, this feels amazing," I kept my ass tilted toward him.

"You feel amazing, Alex," he breathed. "I'm going to have to take this slow if I'm going to last."

"Do I still get your big finish?" I wanted to make sure. I'd learned that all I really needed to reach orgasm when we were making love were the final few powerful thrusts he took right before he came.

"Promise," he chuckled as he began to move slowly making us both groan at the sensation. "Let me try this," he slipped his hand under me. I shuddered when one of his fingers found my clit. He didn't move it after that, but every time I moved my hips to match his rhythm my clit grazed that finger.

"Oh ya," I gasped. "That's good."

"Mmm," he moved his lips just below my ear. I jerked my hips back against him. Every time his mouth found that spot on my neck it had a similar effect. This time, however, the addition of his strategically placed finger sent me over the edge. Something akin to a growl escaped my throat as my body tightened and began to quake. Even through the haze of my orgasm I worried that I had brought Goren with me. When my tremors stopped he was motionless above me but there was no doubt that he still had his erection.

"Just give me a minute," he breathed.

"Okay," I relaxed my muscles.

"I didn't mean to make you come so fast," he kissed my ear.

"Too much input, Bobby," I explained. "This position makes you feel huge and then your finger and your lips on that spot on my neck."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize to me," I laughed. "It felt incredible. I was worried that I was going to bring you with me."

"It was very close," I could hear the smile in his voice. "Okay, I'm taking my hand back now," he chuckled as he eased it out from under me.

"Next time we use this position, and I will insist on a next time, leave that until we're almost done," I squeezed his hand. He'd slid both of his hands under my arms so that our hands were joined near the headboard. "Now I know why people want mirrors in their bedrooms," I added out of the blue.

"What?" he laughed. "Why?"

"I can't imagine what we look like. I've never seen this position in a movie." During my time in vice I'd seen enough adult movies to last me a lifetime.

"In pornography, you mean?" he clarified. "That's because it wouldn't make a good visual. Your arms and legs are visible, but other than that it probably looks like I'm having my way with a mattress."

His description made me burst out laughing. "Well, I don't care what it looks like," I told him when I'd stopped. "I love the way it feels."

"Me too," he murmured in my ear as he began to move again. "And your laughing was interesting too."

"Ya?" I squeezed his hands as I moved my hips to meet him.

"Mmm hmm," he hummed against my neck.

Even though he'd moved his finger I could feel another orgasm building.

"Bobby, I'm gonna come," I warned him.

"Me too," his hands clenched around mine and then, as promised, I got my favorite final thrusts.

When the blood stopped pounding in my ears, I could hear the radio playing. It was time to get up. We got ready quickly. I pulled my hair into a pony tail then grabbed my NYPD ball cap and rain coat. I was not looking forward to canvassing on a cold, damp October morning.

While I drove, Goren checked in with Deakins. When he was done he let me know that a second search of the park hadn't turned up anything new; no gasoline and none of our vic's clothing. However, just as Goren had hoped, the arson squad was able to confirm his suspicions about the gasoline container. The perp had set it down exactly where we thought. It was a good thing their detectors were designed to work after a house had been doused with water because this rain must have given the ground a pretty good soaking.

Most of the section of Morningside Drive that Goren had arranged for us to canvas was dominated by Columbia University buildings, but there were several apartment buildings across from the park entrance at 116th Street. After all of the stairs we climbed during our canvas I figured I was safe to eat whatever I wanted for the rest of the day. That was the only thing our canvas accomplished. No one noticed anything unusual the previous night and we heard from several people that we talked to that a guy helping a drunken girl wouldn't have raised anyone's suspicions, anyway.

We made note of the apartments where we got no answer and went back to the car. We stopped at a diner for some hot food and were just finishing when my phone rang. It was Rodgers letting me know she was done with the post.

"We'll be there in 20," I assured her.

Back at 1 PP we opted to leave our rain gear in the car and went straight down to the morgue.

"Detectives," Rodgers smiled when we walked in.

"Hi," I smiled, but Goren was already bent over looking at the body. "Goren says hi, too."

"Sorry," Goren looked up for a second. "Hi."

"Your suspicions were correct, Detective Goren," Rodgers informed him. "She was suffocated."

"Burked," he pointed to two bruises above her breasts.

"Yup," Rodgers nodded as she walked around to the other side of the table. She turned to say something to me, but she stopped short and laughed. "You might want to cover up that love bite before you go upstairs."

My hand flew to my throat. I knew exactly where it must have been; that spot I loved so much.

"Bobby! Why didn't you say something?" I felt my cheeks growing hot.

"I didn't see it," he looked meek. "It wasn't there in the shower."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't help wondering exactly how much of our sex life Goren was going to let Rodgers be privy to.

"And how many of the people that we talked to this morning saw it," I shook my head.

"I think your rain coat covered it," Goren assured me. "'Cause this is the first time I noticed it."

Knowing how focussed Goren became during a case, his assurances didn't make me feel much better.

"Well, I can't wear my raincoat in the squad room," I held my hands up in frustration. "And I'm not carrying any make up."

"I have some concealer," Rodgers tried to appease me.

"And a mirror?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup," she was rummaging in her purse.

So while Rodgers and Goren discussed the autopsy findings, I covered up my hickey.

"So she was definitely dead before the fire was lit?" Goren confirmed.

"No smoke in her lungs and the burns to her feet didn't swell up," Rodgers watched Goren as he continued to examine the body.

"Anything on the tox report?" he wondered next.

"Her blood alcohol was zero," she informed him.

"How's this?" I interrupted to show them my neck.

"Looks good," Rodgers promised.

"I can't see it anymore," Goren agreed.

"I hope it stays cool," I laughed ruefully, "'Cause I'll be wearing turtlenecks for a while."

"I like they way you look in turtlenecks," Goren grinned at me.

"Um, work," I pointed around the autopsy suite. We'd agreed not to talk about our personal life at work.

"Kinda moot now, isn't it," he shrugged. "Nothing else on the tox report?" he turned back to Rodgers.

"A full tox panel will take up to six weeks," she reminded him. "If there's something specific you want, I can probably have it for you in a couple of days."

"Rohipnol, please," he nodded.

"No problem," she made a note.

"Any luck with an ID?" I refocused.

"I sent her fingerprints out, but there isn't much else we can do except hope that someone misses her."

"What about this?" Goren was pointing to the inside of her ankle.

"A crescent moon tattoo," Rodgers nodded. "Not particularly distinctive. She's got a sun behind her right shoulder too."

"A sun and a moon? An astronomy buff?" I speculated.

"Can you get pictures of those for me, please?" Goren closed his binder. "If her prints aren't in the system and no one reports her missing, this might be the only way we can ID her."

"I can track that earring down tomorrow," I reminded him.

"Right," he nodded. "Let's go upstairs. There isn't much we can add to the file but we might as well do it since we're here."

After we said our goodbyes and thanks to Rodgers, we went upstairs. I called my sister and gave her our regrets. We never would have made it in time. We spent less than an hour in the squad room. It was almost five when I pulled up in front of my place. I was hanging up my coat when Goren came in.

"Hi," he smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"We need to talk, Bobby," I shook my head and backed away.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Trial by Fire

Chapter 2

"What?" he let his arms fall as I pulled away. I could tell by his eyes that he was trying to figure out why I was upset. Over the years he had taught me a few things about how to read people.

"You can't talk like that at work. It makes me uncomfortable," I folded my arms across my chest.

"It was Rodgers," he furrowed his brow. "She already knows. Besides, it's a good thing she saw that hickey."

"It's not about the hickey," I sighed. "But I wasn't thrilled about that either."

"Then what?" he took off his coat.

"Did you really need to tell her that we shower together?" I groused at him. "You like the way I look in turtlenecks? I mean, I like to hear stuff like that, but not in front of Rodgers."

"I guess I thought it didn't matter since she already knows," he sounded sincere.

"Not because we wanted her to," I reminded him. "But the real problem is, Bobby, if you let your guard down around her, someone else might find out inadvertently, like a morgue tech. You know how fast things like that spread at work."

"You're right," he agreed.

"Is that a risk you're willing to take?"

He shook his head, looking at his shoes.

"Oh, Bobby, c'mere," I held my hands out to him. He accepted my invitation immediately, holding me tightly. "Can we please keep our work and home lives separate, regardless of who it is?"

"Ya," he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sorry."

"Now we can talk about the hickey," I looked up at him.

"I did _not_ mean to do that, Alex. Honestly, I had no idea."

"It's okay," I smiled. "It's not like I tried to stop you. I'll be sure to check from now on and carry concealer, because I'm not giving up that spot."

"This spot?" he bent down to kiss my neck. "Blah!" he straightened back up quickly. "Okay, I don't like the taste of that make-up."

"I think you'll find a matching spot on the other side," I chuckled. I tilted my head for him and sighed when he found it.

"Am I forgiven?" his lips were making their way to my jaw line; another one of my favourite spots.

"I wasn't that angry, Bobby." Truth be told, I was having a hard time remembering why I'd been so upset in the first place.

"You sounded angry," he was still kissing my neck.

"You're important to me. I fight for what's important to me," My breathy tone probably didn't sound convincing.

"And you're important to me, Alex," he straightened up again to look at me. "I couldn't stop myself from sharing. I want the world to know how much you mean to me."

"Bobby, I don't want to have to break in a new partner and let's not even talk about how well you adapt to change," I reached up to stroke his cheek. "Still want to shout it from the top of the Empire State Building?"

"Not enough people would hear me," he was grinning at me. "It's too high. My voice would get lost. An ad in Times Square would get me better coverage."

"Smart ass," I punched him on the shoulder and began to turn around, but he put his hand on my arm to stop me.

"You're right, Alex. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry," his voice was quiet.

"I know. We'll just have to be more careful about keeping this separate from work. No exceptions, okay?" I turned to face him, stood on my tiptoes and put my arms around his neck. I couldn't help sighing as soon as our bodies made contact.

Goren began to kiss me gently, as if in apology, but as soon as our tongues met all of the gentleness was gone. It was a good thing I didn't keep anything breakable on the table in my front hall because it crashed to floor when Goren kicked it out of our way. It hadn't even really been a fight; more like a clarification of the ground rules, but the make-up sex was still amazing. We were still half dressed when he set me down.

"I'll clean this up," he chuckled when he saw me surveying the damage.

"It sounded worse than it looks," I laughed.

"Shit!" his fingertips went to my throat.

"Really?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I-," he began, but I cut him off.

"I think it's my fault," I let my eyes twinkle at him. "My reaction tends to encourage you."

"You do seem to like it," his look of concern faded into amusement.

"I can't even describe how it feels," I put my fingers on his. "Even your fingers feel good. All I can tell you is, when you're kissing me there I lose all ability to form rational thought."

"I'll have to remember that," he chuckled, but his smile quickly faded again. "It looks worse than the first one."

"Let me look at it," I headed toward the bedroom, half-naked.

Goren's jeans and boxers had only slid to his knees, so he pulled them back up and followed me. He was right. It was much larger and darker than the first bruise he'd created. There was most likely a direct correlation to the amount of lust involved.

"Wow," I smiled at him. "I guess I'll _definitely_ be wearing turtlenecks this week." I began to wipe the make-up off the first hickey with a tissue.

"I feel like I've injured you," his fingers were back on my throat.

"Believe me, Bobby, it didn't hurt. It felt wonderful," I tried to console him. "We'll have to experiment to see how far you can go without leaving a mark."

"Mmm," he replied noncommittally. He was looking at my reflection in the mirror. I watched our reflection, too, as he slipped my shirt of off my shoulders and completely removed my bra. I was surprised when he reached up and slid my ponytail holder out of my hair and absently placed it on my dresser.

I was completely naked now except for my socks and Goren was completely dressed. He ran his fingers lightly over my shoulders and down my arms. That simple action was enough to cause my eyes to roll back in my head. I leaned back against him, eager for him to continue. I saw a smile tug at his lips as he watched me. When his hands moved to my breasts, my chest began to rise and fall more quickly. He knew what attention my breasts craved and I groaned when his fingers closed around my nipples. My head lolled back against his shoulder and I could see in the mirror that my lips were parted. I didn't know how long he was going to continue to watch me in the mirror but I knew it wouldn't be long before I became a puddle of goo.

Instead of pinching my nipples firmly though, he was gentle and teased them with feathery touches. When his lips touched my neck I started to feel light-headed. When I saw his left hand leave my breast, I thought I might be able to recover, until I saw where it was going. Then I began trembling in anticipation. Even though his lips were on my neck, I could see in the mirror that he was still watching.

It was the most sensual experience I'd ever had and I think I could've come without his hand between my legs, but I wasn't given the chance to find out. It took only a few circles of his fingers before all of my muscles went taut, my knees gave out and I began to quake. Goren had to move his right hand to my waist to keep me upright. When I could breathe again, I felt him moving us and we ended up sitting on the bed with me in his lap. His mouth covered mine and he kissed me softly.

"I see what you mean about mirrors," he paused to tell me.

"What?"

"This morning you wanted to know what we looked like when we were making love. When I was standing behind you, I wanted to see."

"Mmm, I remember you telling me once that you liked to watch," I smiled at him.

"You can learn a lot by watching," he hugged me a little more tightly.

"I think you already have me all figured out," I chuckled, thinking about how easily he could bring me to orgasm.

"I doubt that somehow," he smiled at me and began to lean in for another kiss but the trilling of his cell phone made us both straighten up.

"Goren," he answered when he'd fished it out of his pocket. I watched his brow furrow as he looked at the clock. "Ma! Is everything okay?" Tension filled his body.

My eyes flew to the clock immediately, just as his had, but it was only 6:20. I didn't get a chance to worry. Goren's muscles relaxed and he began to smile. I stood up and let him know with a look that I was heading to the bathroom. When I was finished I went back to the front door to retrieve my jeans and pick up the table. I was surprised to hear the bedroom door open. His conversations with his mother usually lasted much longer.

"I think my mom should be investigating this case," he commented as he walked toward my computer desk.

"What?" I laughed.

"She just asked me if they were burning witches in New York."

"You don't think..." my mind was suddenly racing with possibilities.

"That our victim is a witch?" he offered. "It's entirely possible. "That she was burned at the stake for it?" he continued as he sat down. "Not a chance."

"Well, she wasn't really burned at the stake," I thought out loud.

"No, she wasn't, but I think that's how he wanted it to look," he pointed out. "He just didn't know what it would take to make a human body actually burn."

"So he wanted to distract us with that," I nodded. "On her perhaps being a witch."

"If we're right about this angle and she does turn out to be a witch, I'm positive the actual motive will have nothing to do with that," he was nodding with me.

"It would've never occurred to me as a motive," I watched as he typed 'Witch Burning' into the search engine.

"So if his goal was to point us in that direction, he failed miserably."

"Now I'm going to suspect anyone who mentions that she was a witch," I shook my head.

"Ya, we'll definitely have to be on the lookout for anyone who tries to steer us that way," he agreed as he clicked on a link with 'Burning Times' in the title.

"I'm hungry. Want something?" I asked, still standing there with my jeans in my hands.

"Mmm, please," he was already reading the article.

Before finding us something to eat, I grabbed a clean pair of underwear and a tank top and just tossed my jeans into the hamper. Goren had made a huge batch of rigatoni on Friday night, so I scooped some of it out onto a plate and put it into the microwave.

"What made your mother jump to that conclusion?" I asked from the kitchen.

"She saw it on the news tonight. She said that's what they did to witches in the Old Country."

"Wasn't your mother born here?" I was sure he'd told me that.

"Don't tell her that," he chuckled. "But I'm sure she heard it from her mother."

"When was the last time they burned a witch in Italy?"

"The mid 1600's, but you can bet the church kept it fresh in everyone's minds."

"Weren't the trials mostly a way to scare people?" I tried to remember my history.

"It was all hysteria," he nodded. "Just like in Salem, but in Europe there were tens of thousands burned as witches. Entire villages were wiped out and unfortunately a lot of mentally ill women were burned as witches, too."

I silently prayed that our victim didn't have any mental health issues. I knew that kind of information would send Goren into a tail-spin. Before I could say anything, the microwave beeped. When I brought the plate of rigatoni and two forks over to Goren, he patted his leg, inviting me to sit. I put plate beside the keyboard and accepted his invitation.

"Mmm, lots of parmesan," he said after his first forkful and then kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked when I'd swallowed.

"For making it the way I like, if I have to have a reason," he smiled.

"You're very easy to please," I smiled and returned his kiss.

After that we ate in silence as we read about the Witch Trials in Europe. Recently I'd begun to understand why Goren always seemed to know everything about everything. He researched every case in depth. When he was at the library or Barnes and Nobles, he was on his own, but I usually sat with him when he was researching online. Perhaps during this case, I'd be the one to raise eyebrows when I mentioned the Malleus Maleficarum, The Hammer of Witches, written by two German theologists. It was a guide on how to identify, try and execute witches and I'm sure Goren would've preferred to read it in the original Latin, given the choice.

Goren used his right hand to scroll and eat, keeping his dominant arm around me; hand on my leg. I don't think he realized that he'd been caressing me the entire time. I enjoyed being back in my Goren cocoon, even if we were working. When the plate was empty, I stood up to take it back into the kitchen.

"Wine?" I asked him.

"Please," he nodded and then reached for the pad of paper I keep on the desk.

He found it amusing that I insisted on using wine glasses. He didn't see a problem with using tumblers, but he gave in as soon as I pointed out that it was the only concession I'd ever asked for in the kitchen. We'd begun by taking turns cooking, but gradually Goren had taken over and I just helped. He thought of it as cooking together and I was fine with that. My only complaint was that he never gave any consideration to the fat or calorie content of anything he made. Despite the exercise we'd been getting in bed, I'd had to start running again to keep my weight where I wanted it. During our first couple of weeks together I'd let my runs go, but my body had quickly told me they had to come back. Lunch turned out to be the best time for me and Goren used that time for his library and book store visits.

When I came back with the wine, he was still writing down book titles. I knew where he'd be while I was running the next day. As I handed the wine glass to him I watched as his eyes travelled the length of my body. He was a man of very simple tastes. He held out his arm out the way, silently asking me to take my place back on his lap. A contented sigh escaped his lips as I settled in.

"That's a lot of books," I commented on his list.

"I doubt I'll be able to find them all."

"What's that line for?" I pointed to a solid line he'd drawn halfway through his list.

"The books in the top half are basically history. The rest deal with current beliefs and practices," he explained.

"I know you like to read, Bobby, but I bet if you went to a store that sells witchy stuff, the staff could help us out," I suggested as I leaned forward to start a new search. Goren took that opportunity to slide his hand under my ass.

"Witchy stuff?" he laughed

"Well look," I nodded toward all of the hits I'd gotten. "Witchcraft and Wiccan supplies, new age books, neopagan literature and music," I read from the list. "Wicca, witchy -whatever," I defended myself.

"It doesn't say witchy anywhere on that list," he pointed out and drank more of his wine as he watched me.

I could tell he'd finished his research for the night and was no longer in work mode.

"Well if you insist on being literal," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Mmm," he replied, his mind elsewhere. "I like this look," his eyes had darkened.

I looked down at the tank top and underwear I was wearing. "I spend money on lingerie and you like this?" I shook my head.

"I like that stuff, too," he put his wine down. "But you look, I dunno, very sexy like this, Alex."

"I think you like this because it's easier to get off," I remarked dryly and then took another sip of my wine.

"Maybe," he was still watching me intently. When the glass left my lips, he took it from my hand and set it down beside his. We bought a lot of wine and probably drank less then half of it.

His eyes were drawing me in like magnets. As soon as our lips touched I wanted more contact. After turning to straddle his lap, I pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. I hadn't had any full Goren contact since the morning. He'd been partially or fully clothed during both of our encounters that evening. As soon as my hands touched his chest, I knew I needed more.

"Bed," I told him as I backed off of his lap and took him by the hand. As I led him down the hall, I noticed that he didn't seem to be putting up much resistance.

"Lie down," I breathed as soon as we were in the bedroom.

I rarely took the lead in bed, but when I did, Goren always did as I asked, without question.

He'd barely become horizontal before I was on top of him. I began to kiss him feverishly, but I soon realized that my tank was preventing me from getting the contact I wanted. When I sat up to yank it off, I felt his erection through his jeans. I couldn't resist rocking against him briefly before turning my attention back to his mouth.

I just laid on top of him, kissing him, getting my fill of his mouth before letting my lips wander to his jaw and then his neck. His hands were gently resting on my ass and when I looked up at his face, I found he was wearing a contented smile. Each time I moved my lips, I would hear that contentment in the form of a long, slow sigh. I let my hair drag across skin every chance I got. I knew he liked that sensation and he reaffirmed that with every pass of my hair by inhaling sharply.

When I reached his jeans, I had to sit up again to take them off. After I'd tossed the jeans and boxers onto the floor, I resumed my descent. I gave his cock some extra attention before moving to his thighs. When I was kissing my way back to his face, I spent even more time kissing and licking his erection. I loved the way his taut skin felt like silk. From the way he was groaning, I got the impression he was enjoying my ministrations just as much as I was. I also thoroughly enjoyed each and every one of his groans. They vibrated to my core.

Once I made my way back to his abdomen, Goren was breathing heavily. He moaned again loudly again when my breast dragged against his cock. When I reached his lips he practically devoured me. I pulled out of his kiss to sit up. I didn't have all of the contact I wanted yet. Taking a page out of his book, I simply moved my underwear out of the way. We both groaned as he slid into me.

I tried to keep my pace slow, wanting to enjoy the sensation of him moving in and out of me, but when my orgasm started to build, I couldn't hold off. I felt Goren's hands on my hips, but that wasn't where I wanted them. When I grabbed his hands, he let me move them to my breasts. Once there, he didn't need me to explain what I wanted.

"I love it when you do that," his voice was breathy.

"Do what?" I was barely coherent.

"Thrust your breasts into my hands," he explained in his lust darkened voice as he began to squeeze my nipples.

I hadn't realized that I'd arched my back in an attempt to maximize our contact. His fingers created a surge within me and that was all I needed to send me over the edge; his name on my lips as I shuddered.

He'd been so close when I straddled him, I was surprised to feel that he was still hard inside of me.

"My turn," he held me tightly when I collapsed against him.

"Hmm?" I wasn't following what he was trying to say.

"You had your way with me, now it's my turn," his gravelly voice made me shiver.

"Okay," I murmured. "How do you want me?" I pushed myself up to look at him.

"You know how," his eyes were blazing into me as he rolled me to my back.

Not long into our relationship we'd happened onto a position that Goren had quickly become fond of. It was a position that had given me the most incredible orgasms I'd ever experienced and Goren liked to watch when I had them.

"Bobby, I love the things you say," I breathed as I put my heels on his shoulders. "But I love the sound of your voice when you say them, even more."

"You know what I love?" he took a long, slow breath as he slid back into me. "I love the way you come; the way you look, way you feel and the way you say my name."

"You do that to me, Bobby," my voice was shaky. "It's all you."

"Alex," his breathing was even more labored. "When you talk to me like that-; it's so-; I-," he was panting.

He'd begun to lean forward, pushing my knees toward my shoulders. As soon as I could reach, I began to caress his cheek.

"I'm only saying what I feel, Bobby."

"Show me, Alex," he groaned. "I want to see."

I wanted to watch him. He looked at me with complete reverence when we made love, but I could never keep my eyes open as long as I wanted to. In his favorite position, my climaxes overtook me quickly. My body shook and I was gasping for breath. Each surge was overwhelming. They burst through me like explosions, making me feel like I was going to fly apart. It was more ecstasy than I thought I could bear. Through the white noise in my head I could hear Goren saying my name, over and over. His final thrusts sent me into the abyss one final time and when I began to surface, I realized that I was still almost folded in half. I took my feet off of shoulders, and managed to wrap my legs around his waist. I still wanted to hold him. It seemed I could never get all of the contact I craved. When our breathing had calmed he began to kiss me softly as he stroked my hair.

"Love you," I murmured sleepily.

My earth-shattering orgasms had completely wiped me out. As I drifted into a blissful darkness, I heard Goren saying how much he loved me.

End chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Trial by Fire

Chapter 3

After Goren and I had spent a couple of hours making up for not having our usual Sunday in bed, neither of us remembered to turn on the alarm. Luckily my bladder woke me at 5. When I crawled back into bed, Goren spooned up to me. After draping his arm over my waist, he pulled me back against him possessively, burrowed his nose into my hair and sighed. I wasn't even sure if he was completely awake, but his actions had created a tingling between my legs. I wiggled my ass back against him and was delighted to discover his erection.

"What do you want to do?" he murmured into my ear.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"We have extra time this morning. We almost always do what I want to do," he was caressing my hip.

"Last night I had my way with you," I reminded him.

"And then we did what I wanted," he pointed out. "I want to know what you want to do."

"Bobby, you are reluctant to do what I want," I covered his hand with mine.

"What am I reluctant to do?" he sounded surprised.

I reached out and turned on my bedside lamp. I needed to see his reaction to what I was about to say. Then I rolled over to face him.

"I've told you what I like before," I began.

"What don't I do?" he looked wounded.

"Bobby, I like to be fucked hard," I watched his eyelids flutter at my choice of words. I had always had the dirtier mouth in our partnership. "You don't want me to use that word?"

"I like to think that we make love," he was looking straight into my eyes.

"We do, Bobby, but we fuck a lot, too," I couldn't help smiling. "What do you call what we did up against the wall yesterday?"

"Lust," a smiled was now tugging at his lips.

"Ya, well, most people don't say making lust, they say fucking, but if it bothers you, I won't use it."

"No, it's fine," he shook his head. "I'm more worried about the rest of what you said – that I don't do what you like. It's because I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"How would you hurt me?" I caressed his cheek.

"Well," he paused briefly. "I do, well, bottom out," his voice was quiet.

"C'mon, Bobby, think about it," I was letting my fingers play in his hair. "You had me bent almost in two last night. You were definitely bottoming out and was I not enjoying myself?"

"Ya, you were," he grinned.

"Can you please let me worry about what hurts me? What I want is for you to completely let go. You've only done that a couple of times. I always completely give myself to you. It's what you expect." I watched as realization swept over his face.

"Alex," he pulled me against him tightly. "You do give yourself to me, all of the time," his mouth closed over mine and he kissed me softly. "And you're right, I was worried that if I let go, I would hurt you or scare you."

"Scare me?" I was confused.

"I thought if I let you see how much I really need you, it would scare you."

"You thought it would scare me?" I shook my head. "Does it scare you when I lay myself bare for you, Bobby, or does it make you feel something else entirely?"

"It lets me know that you trust me completely," his eyes were filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry, Alex," he began to apologize.

"Stop, Bobby, I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be honest with me. I want you to give yourself to me, the way I give myself to you. I want you to trust me," I cupped his face as I explained.

"I do trust you, Alex, more than I've ever trusted anyone," he pressed his lips to mine again. "But it's still not going to be easy for me to let go. Will you remind me when we're making love, because my instinct to protect you will kick in."

"Does it matter which words I use?" I pulled back to look at him with a grin.

"Use whatever words you want," his hand had drifted down to my ass. "Now let's start over. What do you want to do?"

"Well, now I want to make love," I chuckled. "C'mere," I grabbed at his arm as I rolled to my back. "But I may be feeling lusty later."

The rest of the morning followed our normal routine and I arrived in the squad room at 8:45. Goren looked up from his notes when I walked by his desk.

"We got a hit on the prints," he patted a file in front of him.

"She had a record?" I was surprised.

He shook his head. "Her parents enrolled her in one of those child find programs," he handed the file to me.

"Heather Kane," I said aloud as I scanned the file. "She was only 20," I shook my head. "Do we have an address?"

"Parents are coming in to ID the body at 9," he told me as he stood up.

"Ugh," my shoulders slumped. "What a great way to start the week."

"Problem?" Deakins appeared beside our desks,

"Victim's parents," Goren let him know. "Ready?" he turned to me.

"No, and it wouldn't matter how much time you gave me," I sighed. "Just let me stash my gun."

We didn't speak during our elevator ride down to the morgue. I hated speaking to the victim's family. It brought back too many bad memories.

We found Mr. and Mrs. Kane sitting in the hallway next to the viewing room. The starkness of the hall was matched by the starkness of their faces.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kane, I'm Detective Goren and this is my partner Detective Eames," Goren made the introductions.

They stood up to shake our hands; their expressions remaining grim.

"Okay?" he asked them.

They nodded, but Mrs. Kane kept her eyes fixed on the floor. Goren knocked on the window sharply and almost immediately the blind was raised. A morgue technician was waiting beside the gurney to pull back the sheet. Mr. Kane nodded to the tech who then pulled the sheet carefully away from Heather's face.

"Oh God," Mr. Kane sounded like someone had punched him in the stomach.

Mrs. Kane lifted her head briefly and then her hand flew to her mouth.

"Please sit," Goren helped her back to the chairs.

"When they called this morning, the police said it had been Heather in Morningside Park," Mr. Kane's eyes were wide. "Why would someone do that to her?"

"We have no idea at this point," Goren told him quietly, not sharing his mother's theory.

I nodded to the morgue tech and he covered Heather's face again and lowered the blind. I sat down beside Mrs. Kane.

"Is it all right if I ask you a couple of questions?"

She nodded her assent.

"Did Heather live at home?" I began.

"She had an apartment," Mrs. Kane shook her head. I heard the faint traces of an accent in her voice, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Did she have a roommate?" I continued.

"No, she lived in a dorm in her first year, but she said there were too many distractions, so we rented her a place of her own," Mrs. Kane recounted numbly.

"What about a boyfriend?" I went through the standard questions.

"No one special, as far as I know, but she did date," Mrs. Kane's voice shook a little.

"Brothers or sisters?"

Mrs. Kane shook her head; her expression still blank.

"Was she having problems with anyone?" I asked my final question. Goren remained standing, jotting down the answers to all of the questions I asked.

"The only thing she ever complained about was her course load. She was taking Environmental Science at Columbia," Mr. Kane answered. "But she loved it," he smiled sadly.

"That's all we need for now," I stood up. "But we will probably need to speak to you again in the next couple of days."

"Here's my card," Mr. Kane pulled out his wallet and handed me a business card. "Call me if we can help in any way."

"Do you have keys to Heather's apartment?" I asked as we ushered them toward the morgue office.

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Kane opened her purse. "We kept her spare set."

"Thanks," I forced a smile as I took them from her. "Could you also please write down her address for me?" I handed her my notebook, with a fresh page exposed.

"I know this is a very bad time for you," Goren began, "But unfortunately there is a lot of paperwork that has to be filled out," he pointed them toward the clerk.

"I understand," Mr. Kane nodded.

"Could you please let us know about the arrangements," I asked Mrs. Kane when she handed the notebook back to me.

"Of course," she replied automatically.

When we left, they were sitting like statues at the clerk's desk. I completely understood their numbness.

"She lived in Morningside Heights," I showed Goren the address once we were in the elevator.

"So he probably just walked her there," Goren opened his binder to write that down.

"You think our guy walked her there? He had to help her walk and carry a can of gas?" It didn't seem reasonable to me.

"No," he shook his head. "So he either drove or the gas was in something less obvious."

"Maybe they didn't start out at her place," I suggested as we got off at the 11th floor. "Maybe our Good Samaritan was giving her a ride home," I met his eyes as we walked to our desks.

"Someone she knew and trusted," Goren's eyes let me know we were thinking the same thing.

"Let's fill the captain in and then see what we can find out at her apartment," I looked to see Captain Deakins alone in his office.

The captain was on the phone making arrangements when we left his office fifteen minutes later. The CSU techs were going to meet us at Heather Kane's apartment.

Not long into our working relationship Goren had become the keeper of our working file. Any information I gathered, I passed to him. He always gave me complete access to his binder and I was happy not to have to carry anything around except my notebook.

"Patrick Kane owns a chemical company," Goren was looking at the business card I'd given him. "Kane Chemicals – that explains how they could afford to rent her an apartment." We were in my car heading toward Morningside Heights.

"He owned a chemical company and his daughter was taking Environmental Science?" I mused.

"Maybe they're an environmentally conscious chemical company," he suggested.

"Maybe that was her influence," I offered. "They looked pretty straight-laced to me. Still think she's a witch?"

"Until I find out otherwise," he nodded.

"I noticed that you didn't share that with Deakins," I looked at him askance.

"I know how he'll react, Eames. I need to be sure first," he slipped the business card back into his binder.

I smiled to myself at his use of my last name. I'd asked him to keep things separate and he was. I guess for him, it was all or nothing.

We arrived at the same time as the CSU team. It took two elevator trips to accommodate everyone. Before I opened the door, a tech dusted it for prints and inspected the lock. It hadn't been forced. The first thing I was greeted with when I finally opened the door was the faint aroma of incense. I also noticed right away that Heather's apartment was clean and well lit. The front hall closet held a couple of coats and some shoes, but was empty, otherwise. A sturdy looking bike was hanging on a hook in the hall.

Once in the living room, Goren and I put on our gloves and began to look around more closely. There was a plant stand in front of the living room window filled with herbs, but they all appeared to be of the legal variety.

"Bag this," I said to no one in particular, pointing to her lap top. "I'll want it when TARU is done with it."

Goren was already at her bookshelf. He was scanning the titles, but he hadn't pulled anything out yet.

"I'm going to check the bedroom," I let him know. The books and pictures in the living room would keep him busy for a while.

The bedroom was also sunny and clean. A sage colored duvet covered her pine bed. It was flanked by two nightstands also made of pine. Her dresser seemed to be from the same collection. One of the nightstand drawers was empty, but the other was definitely more interesting. Inside were a few condoms, some lip balm and a couple of books. One was a novel that she appeared to be about halfway through. The other was more of a self-help book that didn't look like it had been cracked. I labelled a bag and slipped the book inside for Goren. It confirmed his mother's instinct.

I went through all of her dresser drawers and looked under her bed, but found nothing. There were candles scattered around the room and a large sun-shaped mirror on the wall above the headboard. The only other decorations were some watercolors of flowers on the walls.

When I opened the door to her closet, I hit pay dirt. The top shelf was lined with books and there was an oak chest on the floor.

"Bobby, in here," I called him. I knew he'd want to see what I found.

When he walked in I was dragging the chest out into the open. It was heavier than it looked.

"Top shelf," I nodded toward it as I pulled the trunk out of the way. "Oh, and I found this in her nightstand," I picked the bag up off of the bed and handed it to him.

"Coming out of the Broom Closet?" he turned the bag over to read the back.

"I guess she hadn't told her parents," I remarked as I knelt down to open the chest.

"So who had she told?" he turned to look at me.

"We may have a vey short list of suspects," I nodded.

When I popped the lid of the chest I was almost knocked over by the smell of incense, but it dissipated quickly. Besides the incense and more candles, the chest contained a couple of knives, some sticks, a set of candlesticks, bowls, a jar of what looked like salt, pine cones, feathers, dried flowers, some plastic bags of dried herbs, acorns, polished semi-precious stones, a couple of cloths, a mortar and pestle, and an incense burner. There were so many things; I'd probably missed a few as I looked through it.

"What do you make of this?" I asked Goren.

He was pulling books off of the top shelf one at a time and looking at them. "I don't know, witchy stuff?" he grinned at me.

"I guess," I ignored his jab, but I couldn't help returning his smile.

"She has a lot of the books on my list," he set his first handful down on her bed.

I picked up one called 'A Guide for the Solitary Practitioner'. The inside cover was stamped 'Brigid's Chamber' with a Greenwich Village address.

"None are historical, though," he added distractedly.

"I know where you'll be at lunch," I smiled.

A female CSU tech joined us in the bedroom. "Need anything in here?" she asked brightly.

"Yes, could have someone photograph and catalog the contents of this chest, please?" I nodded towards it. "Oh and bag the sheets and send them for DNA analysis, too."

"Do you think she's had company?" Goren paused from collecting his books to look at me.

"She had condoms in her nightstand, so probably," I explained my thinking.

Goren nodded and turned back toward the closet, still holding several books in one hand. I was expecting him to reach for another book, but instead he cocked his head.

"What's this?" he stretched out his hand to give me the books he was holding. He was looking at the opposite end of the closet from where I'd found the trunk. "There's something here behind these clothes," he moved the clothes aside.

"It looks like a disassembled table," I offered. It seemed fairly obvious to me.

"Ya, but why is it in the closet?" he started to pull the pieces out. "It's not like the apartment's jammed with furniture," he noted.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with everything that's in the trunk. She had to put it somewhere," I pointed out.

"Oh and look," he pulled out an old fashioned looking broom. "Definitely witchy," he grinned again.

"It looks like she kept everything that obviously pointed to her being a witch well hidden," I nodded. "Do you think anyone would care that much?"

"Did you hear her mother?" Goren asked as he began to bag his books. "She's done some work to lose the accent, but it was distinctly Irish."

"Ya, but I couldn't place it," I thought back. "So you think they are strictly Catholic?"

"I wouldn't have assumed that immediately, but the fact that Heather kept this so secret makes me think so," he confirmed.

Once he'd bagged all of the books he wanted, we moved to the kitchen. We didn't learn much more. Heather appeared to be a vegetarian. She recycled, bought in bulk, drank herbal tea, and was as tidy in the kitchen as she was everywhere else. The only thing mildly interesting was more bags of dried herbs. She must not have thought they would've aroused any suspicions.

A search of her bathroom revealed nothing that seemed pertinent. She had essential oils that were also labelled Brigid's Chamber and there were no medications in her medicine cabinet, not even over-the-counter ones.

"What's this?" Goren reached past me as I inspected the cabinet to pull out a small flexible cup.

"A reusable feminine hygiene product," I explained and tried unsuccessfully not to laugh when the look of recognition crossed his face.

"So she was fully committed to her environmentalism?" his eyes were wide as he gingerly put the cup back.

"So it would seem," I was still chuckling.

"I found her address book," Goren let me know as we left the bathroom. "But no cell phone and she doesn't have a landline."

"If she doesn't have a landline, she must have a cell," I turned to look at him.

"Do environmentalists use cell phones?" he wondered aloud.

"She had a laptop. I would think that would be worse, environmentally speaking," I argued.

"So someone took it?" he handed me his brown bag of books to jot that down in his notes.

"Or maybe she dropped it in the Good Samaritan's car," I suggested.

"Could we be that lucky?" he looked doubtful.

I could only shrug in answer to his question. I had an ever growing list of things to track down; Heather's financials, class schedule, cell phone usage and location, her friends and possible boyfriend, and her professors. Yesterday we had nothing to investigate and now there was more than I could do in one day.

"Shall we canvas the neighbors?" I suggested as I handed the books back to him.

"There are a few people in photographs I'd like to talk to, as well. A young man and a girl that appear in more than one, but the pictures look like they're a few years old."

"Friends?" I wondered aloud.

"Doesn't appear to be anything more than that in the pictures," he nodded.

Our canvas of Heather's neighbors didn't turn up anything helpful. We were told that she was polite, quiet and carried her bike up five flights, rather than using the elevator. She had people over eventually and as her mother said, she didn't appear to have a regular boyfriend.

"So what do we know?" I asked Goren when we were in the elevator.

"She was a clean, studious, polite, vegetarian, environmentally conscious, closeted witch," he shrugged.

"We'll have to see what's on her laptop, because so far, I'm not seeing a motive," I shook my head.

"I wonder just how closeted she was?" Goren asked when we got to the sidewalk. "Maybe her friends knew."

"Ya, parents are always the last to know," I agreed.

"Just stop in front of 1 PP and I'll head straight to the bookstore and probably the library, if that's okay," he asked once we were back in the car.

"Sure," I nodded. "I'll call Columbia and get them to e-mail me her class schedule, do a search of her cell number and request her financials before I go for my run. That way I may have something when I get back," I told him my plan of attack. "Do you want me to get you something for lunch or are you going to grab something when you're out?"

"I'd appreciate it if you could grab something for me," he looked up from the book he was already reading.

"What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter," he was focussed on his book again.

Back at 1 PP, Goren handed me the bag of books when he walked around to the driver's side.

"Have fun," I smiled at him, knowing full well it went without saying.

It was 12:30 when I was finally finished my calls, 12:45 when I hit the road and 2 o'clock by the time I'd showered, bought lunch and was back at my desk. There was still no sign of Goren. I was pulling my chair out to sit down when Deakins rapped on the window of his office.

"Sir?" I poked my head in.

"Sit," he lifted his chin towards the chairs. "Where's your partner?"

"Doing research," I explained as I sat down.

"By himself?" he furrowed his brow.

"He's at the library. I'm looking into her cell records, class schedule and financials," I let him know.

"What is he researching," he looked around me as he spoke. "Here he is, with a stack of books," the captain waved him in. "What do we have?" he continued once Goren was seated beside me.

We looked at each other and he silently told me to do the talking.

"Heather Kane was a 20 year old student at Colombia, taking Environmental Science. I'm hoping to speak to her professors tomorrow. The people in her building say she was quiet and polite. Her parents say she didn't have a regular boyfriend and her neighbors confirm that, but I'd like to speak with her friends, too."

"Is that it?" he looked at both us, obviously unimpressed.

"Well, she also seems to have been a witch," I cringed inwardly, waiting for his reaction.

"A witch?" he looked at me almost dismissively until the look of understanding swept across his face. "And someone burned her at the stake? You expect me to go upstairs with this?"

"She was definitely a practising Witch or Wiccan," Goren nodded. "She had all of the accoutrements for an altar. That's what was in the trunk," he said to me.

"And that's what the table was," I realized.

"But we don't know how many people she'd told," Goren added.

"We don't think her parents knew," I raised my eyebrows at Deakins.

"Based on what?" He held his palms up questioningly. He was not a happy man.

"She had a book in her nightstand called 'Coming out of the Broom Closet', but it hadn't been cracked."

"So she wanted to tell them, but was afraid of how they'd react?" Deakins was rubbing his forehead. "What does that get us?"

"If not many people knew she was a witch, that limits the number of people who would've thought of burning her at the stake as a way to cover their crime," Goren explained our thinking.

"So you need to find who knew and why someone might want her dead would be helpful, too," Deakins pinched the bridge of his nose.

I wanted to point out that we'd only indentified the body that morning, but I knew he was feeling pressure from above, so I remained tight-lipped.

"I knew this was going to be a circus," he sighed. "Let me know as soon as you have anything concrete. I don't care what time it is."

After assuring Deakins that we would keep him informed, Goren and I went back to our desks.

"They're probably cold," I nodded toward the burgers I'd picked up.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he laughed.

"Did you find all of the books you wanted?" I asked as I sat down.

"I got a few," he told me as he unwrapped his food. "A lot are out of print and the library only had a few of those," he took a bite of his burger. "I've had colder," he told me with his mouth full.

"I'm surprised you don't end up wearing half of your food, you talk with your mouth full so much," I shook my head.

"Years of practice," he explained before taking another bite, after which he added, "Mom."

I ignored his comment and unwrapped my burger. He was right. It was warmer than I'd expected.

"Read this while you eat," he suggested with his mouth full yet again. I shouldn't have said anything, because now I suspected that he was going to do it just to annoy me.

"Wicca for Beginners," I read the title aloud.

"Highlight the good parts," he handed me a yellow highlighter.

It was a fairly easy read and I kept returning to it after I'd finished my food, in between more phone calls and e-mails. I received her bank statements and cell records and had appointments to talk to three of her professors in the morning.

"I'm going to let Deakins know what I've got," I told Goren at 4:30. Deakins had been upstairs and looked somewhat the worse for wear when he'd returned.

"Did you find something?" he looked up from his book.

"No," I shook my head. "Just got the information I requested and set up some interviews."

"Want me to come?" he put his book down.

"It won't take both of us," I smiled.

Deakins waved me in when I knocked on the door.

"I have her cell phone records," I told him. "I think I forgot to mention earlier that we couldn't find her cell."

"And?" he leaned forward to put his elbows on the desk.

"It goes straight to voicemail. She had a couple of messages, but nothing that jumps out; her parents and a couple of friends asking her to call them."

"Mmm," he grunted.

"There doesn't seem to be anything in her call history; calls from the same few of people. Not that many for a 20 year old, actually, but I'll follow up with the people who've called her, see if I can't get more details about her."

"When are you planning to do that?" he wanted to know.

"As soon as I get back to my desk," I explained. "Her financials didn't turn up anything. Her parents must foot all of her bills and her bank account always hovers around $10, 000," I watched was Deakins eyebrows rose. "Her parents put $500 a week into the account. The only withdrawals are small amounts of cash, groceries, occasionally clothes, stuff from the campus bookstore and fairly regular visits to a pagan supply store in Greenwich Village."

"Someone there might know how open she was about being a witch," Deakins suggested.

"My thinking exactly, sir," I nodded. "They're closed today and don't open until noon tomorrow. That's when I was planning to visit."

"Okay," he nodded.

"And in the morning I've set up interviews with three of her professors and I hope those cell numbers will be her friends that also attend Columbia. I want to arrange to meet up with them while we're there."

"Look, why don't you get a car out of the motor pool instead of you and Goren meeting here and then heading out again," he pulled a requisition out of his drawer. "It'll save time."

"Okay," I nodded. "So tomorrow morning after Columbia we'll head straight to Brigid's Chamber."

"Brigid's Chamber?"

"The pagan supply shop," I clarified.

"Right, but keep me posted. The Chief of D's is not happy about this witch angle," he heaved a sigh.

"We're pretty confident that the actual motive will have nothing to do with her being a witch," I reminded him.

"I know," he stood up and reached for his jacket. "But I'll feel better when I know what that motive is."

Just as I was opening the office door Goren laughed loudly at whatever he was reading.

"What's the joke?" Deakins stopped at his desk. "I could use a laugh."

When I sat down I could see that he'd been reading the book he'd given me and knew immediately what he'd found so funny.

Goren looked at me, then at Deakins and back at me again. He looked trapped.

"Well, this is a first," Deakins laughed. "Bobby Goren is speechless."

"Give it," I reached for the book. "Goren asked me to highlight the good parts." I handed the book to Deakins, opened to the offending page.

"Sex is sacred," Deakins laughed. "Maybe I should convert, too."

When I looked back at Goren, he was looking at me with his head tilted. He was on to something.

"Can I see that again?" he held out his hand to Deakins. "You said she had condoms in her nightstand?"

"Ya," I nodded.

"And her parents said she wasn't seeing anyone special," he raised his eyebrows.

"Right," I saw where he was going. "If she believed sex was sacred, she wouldn't sleep with just anyone."

Deakins was still standing next to our desks, taking in what we were saying.

"So her someone special is someone she didn't want her parents to know about," he looked at Deakins.

"Do you think it's because he shared her beliefs," Deakins wondered.

"I don't think so. She kept her beliefs from her parents. It wouldn't be that much harder to keep his secret, too," I wasn't convinced.

"Ya, outwardly she just seemed like a tree-hugger," Goren agreed with me.

"So who wouldn't her parents be happy about?" I thought out loud. "Someone older, someone married? Oh!" It suddenly occurred to me. "My parents definitely wouldn't have been happy if I was dating one of my professors."

"Now you might be getting closer to a motive," Deakins brightened visibly. "Maybe you'll meet him tomorrow."

"I couldn't get a hold of one of her professors," I let them both know. "He called in sick today. "Dr. -," I checked my e-mail. "Robinson."

"Here's to you Dr. Robinson," Deakins smirked. "Pin him down. Find out if your suspicions are correct."

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Trial by Fire

Chapter 4

Trial by Fire

Chapter 4

After Deakins had left for the day I called the motor pool. They told me a vehicle would be ready for me in fifteen minutes, but I could pick it up at my convenience.

"Deakins said to requisition a car?" Goren asked in a puzzled tone when I was off of the phone.

"He thought it would be more efficient than us driving here and then turning around again," I explained.

"So he wants us to head straight out from home, but a motor pool vehicle is somehow less obvious?" he looked even more puzzled.

"More paperwork if we use a personal vehicle to investigate a case," I pointed out.

"Okay," he shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sorry, I still have a few calls to make," I gave him an apologetic smile.

"No problem," he patted his stack of books. "I've got plenty of reading material."

Fifteen minutes later I'd spoken with two of Heather's friends and arranged to meet them at a campus coffee shop at 11 the following morning. I finally felt like we were making some progress on this case. I was anxious to talk to Heather's missing professor. If he called in sick again, I'd have to track down his home address. By the time we'd signed out the Ford Explorer and were on our way home it was quarter to six.

"So what do you think of this Wicca stuff?" Goren had pulled out another book to read.

"It seems harmless. I don't know what I was expecting, but it's more nature based than I would've guessed," I told him.

"Ya, it seems that environmentalism and Wicca go hand in hand," he nodded. "And apparently, a lot of witches are vegetarian, too," he was talking to me and reading at the same time.

"So was she a Wiccan or a Witch?" I was confused.

"Probably only she could answer that," he looked over at me. "Some people say Wiccan, and some say Witch and some use the terms interchangeably, but both appear to be derived from the old English word for wise."

"Oh, like wise woman," I liked that idea.

"Ya, but it's gender neutral. Both male and female followers of Wicca are called Wiccan or Witches, depending on their preference. It seems there are some sticklers but most of the authors I've read say that devotees of Wicca are generally easy going."

"They sure aren't up in your face," I agreed.

"No they aren't and I've read in several places that if someone claiming to be a Witch asks for a donation, you should run in the other direction. Witches don't ask for money and they don't proselytize."

"Proselytize?"

"Try to convert you," he explained.

"They don't ask for money and they don't try to convert you? Doesn't sound like any religion I know," I chuckled. "So how would someone like Heather find out about Wicca then?"

"Most practitioners believe if Wicca is right for you, you'll find it."

"I guess that explains why most people don't know much about it," I nodded slowly.

"A lot of what they believe I have no problem with, like harming no one, reverence of nature and sex being sacred," he paused to smile at me, "But I struggle with the part about magic being real."

"You like magic," I reminded him with a grin.

"Different kind of magic, Alex," his eyes crinkled as his smile broadened. "They believe in a lot of mystical things."

"What, like virgin births and resurrections?" I had to laugh.

"I have a hard time with those things, too. That's why I'm a lapsed altar boy," he reminded me.

It was almost 6:15 when I pulled up in front of the house. Goren's hands were full of books and his binder, so I opened the door for him. I barely had it closed again when everything he was carrying thudded to the floor. In one swift motion he'd turned me around and pulled me into a kiss. I collapsed against him and was mildly surprised when I heard my keys hit the floor. I'd forgotten I was holding them. Both of his hands were on my butt and he was holding me against his erection.

"I've been thinking about your ass all day," he lifted his head to tell me. His dark eyes gleamed down at me.

"Really?" I began to undo his tie.

"Ever since I saw you pulling that chest out of the closet," he'd pushed my jacket off of my shoulders.

"Want more access?" I asked coyly as I began to unbutton my jeans.

"Ya, but in the bedroom. If we start here, I don't know how far we'd make it," he had a sly little smile on his face. We did have a tendency to end up having sex up against the wall right inside the front door.

"Okay, let's go then," I backed out of his embrace and took his hand.

"Let me get undressed first," he said halfway to the bedroom. "I want to watch you."

"Okay," I grinned at him over my shoulder.

After I turned on a couple of lights, I turned to watch him undress. As soon as he noticed that I was watching him, he slowed down. I began to walk toward him as he stripped. It was all I could do not to reach for his cock when he freed it from his boxers. Even six weeks into our relationship, I was still a little surprised that I had this affect on him.

When he sat on the edge of the bed to watch me, I wanted to take things just as slowly as he had, but I didn't have much to take off. It was hard to be sexy removing a turtleneck. When I tossed it aside and saw his eyes burning into me, I no longer cared about being slow. My bra quickly joined my turtleneck on the floor, but before I started on my jeans, I turned away from him. If it was my ass he'd been thinking about, I didn't want to deprive him any longer.

"Am I leaving my underwear on?" I looked over my shoulder to ask.

"Uh uh," he shook his head.

I lowered my jeans by sliding my hands over my ass. I wiggled more than I needed to as I pushed them down. I was about to step out of them when I felt Goren's arm around my waist. He spun around and set me down on my hands and knees. I was still reeling when he yanked my jeans off, making me drop to my stomach. My underwear soon joined the rest of my clothes on the floor.

"Can you get to your knees in the middle of the bed?" his voice sent shivers through me.

I didn't answer. Instead, I rose to my knees and made my way to the centre of the bed extremely slowly. When I turned to look at him, I discovered that his eyes had become almost black. He'd wrapped his hand around his cock and was stroking himself as he looked at me. The shot of excitement that shot through me at that sight almost made me collapse to the bed again.

"God, Bobby, you're beautiful," I breathed, my heart pounding in anticipation. His eyelids fluttered at my words. I'd said something he hadn't expected.

When he climbed onto the bed, his hand reached for my ass immediately. When I saw him begin to lean toward me, I shuddered, knowing exactly what he was going to do. At the first brush of his lips, I could no longer hold myself up. My arms felt like jelly and I fell to my elbows. As he kissed and nipped at me, his hand drifted between my legs. I'm not sure which of us groaned louder.

"Alex, you're so wet," he sounded amazed. I'm not sure what he was expecting.

I couldn't respond. I could only sigh and tremble as his fingers teased me. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the delicious bliss of his caresses. When I felt the bed move, I took a shaky breath and then moaned when I felt the head of his cock pressing against me. All I had to do was move my hips slightly and he was inside of me. I pushed myself back up onto my hands. I wanted a better range of motion. I was already close to coming and we'd barely begun.

"I love it when you move like that, Alex," I could tell his teeth were clenched.

"It feels so good, Bobby," I sighed. "I love how you make me feel."

His hands tightened on my hips before I'd finished speaking. "Yes," he almost growled.

As soon as I felt his first thrust I knew he was giving me what I wanted. He'd never fucked me that hard before. His second thrust almost made me come. His third sent me over the edge. When I moaned his name, he fucked me even harder. Each stroke sent vibrations shuddering through me. Through the white noise and blood pounding in my ears, I could hear Goren saying my name and telling me how good it felt. I think I was saying something similar, but I'm not sure if I was actually speaking. I'd come so many times, I'd lost count. Every time I peaked, I thought there was no way my body would have enough energy to climax again and then another surge would crash through me. Goren's final powerful thrusts brought me to my own last tremendous orgasm and then he pulled me with him as he collapsed to the bed. I rolled in his arms and began to kiss him despite the fact that we were both breathing heavily.

"That was-," he panted, "I've never-."

"Shh," I quieted him with a kiss. "Snuggle."

"I love having you in my arms like this as much as I love the lusty sex," he had closed his eyes as I kissed his face.

"You're cute," I chuckled.

"I thought I was beautiful," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Bobby, when I saw you standing there, looking at me like that, you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I ran my hand over his ass as I spoke.

"I don't mind when you talk to me like that, either," he sighed contentedly.

"I meant your stubbornness about your choice of language is cute," I kissed his chin.

"Does it bother you?" he asked lazily.

"Nope, it's cute. You swear all the time, but you won't say fuck," I chuckled.

"I will," he corrected me. "Just not to you, about this," he kissed me softly.

"Am I too special to fuck?"

"It's a word I used when it was only about sex," he explained. "This is about infinitely more than sex to me, Alex."

"Now, see, that's why I love you," I snuggled against him more. "You say the best things."

"And for you, it's about a different kind of sex than making love. I get that," he stroked my hair.

"Ya," I yawned.

"No sleeping. I have to call my mother," he rolled to the side of the bed and I felt him get up.

"Mmm," I just lay there with my eyes closed.

"And you," he paused and I was startled when he smacked my ass, "Could take that beautiful ass of yours into the kitchen and make dinner for a change."

If he'd been trying to get a rise out of me, it didn't work. I was feeling far too mellow. I rolled to my back to look at him. He was looking fairly relaxed, too.

"Can you at least help me up?" I lifted my arm languidly toward him.

Instead of taking my hand, he knelt beside me and bent down to kiss me tenderly.

"You look too comfortable," he smiled softly at me. "Stay here. I'll cook while I talk to my mom."

"It won't be the same if you don't stay here with me," I complained. "Would it be weird if we snuggled while you talk?"

"Not at all," he smiled. "I just have to find my phone."

Once he'd retrieved his phone, he climbed back onto the bed. I draped myself over him and enjoyed the rise and fall of his chest, the rhythm of his heart and the vibration of his voice in his chest. I sighed as he began to caress my back.

"Alex," I heard Goren's voice and a hand was on my shoulder. "You need to eat."

"What?" Everything was hazy and black.

"You fell asleep," I felt the bed move as he sat. "I made dinner. C'mon."

"I would've cooked," I told him groggily.

"You were dead to the world when I got off the phone," he chuckled. "And I've been here for a couple of minutes trying to wake you up."

"Wow," I blinked my eyes. "I could fall back to sleep, no problem," I yawned.

"Come and eat, and then you can go back to sleep if you're still tired," he stood up and held out his hand to me.

As soon as I sat down at the table, I realized how hungry I was. I devoured the steak Goren had broiled in no time. Then I left him to his books while I cleaned up. When he came across something interesting, he would share it with me. Once I was done I picked up the book he'd given me earlier and read more. Wicca had a lot of rituals and mysticism that were new me, but as I'd alluded to Goren earlier, these ideas didn't seem that strange when compared to what people of other faiths accepted as part of their beliefs.

"The only Wiccan holiday that doesn't seem to have a Christian or secular equivalent is the August 1st one. Well, it's a feast day called Lammas, or loafmass in the Catholic Church, but only the most devout know about it. I can't even pronounce what Wiccans call it," Goren looked up from his book to tell me.

"There's something you can't pronounce?" I asked in genuine surprise.

"Ya, my Celtic is a little weak," he laughed. "In pagan days it was the celebration of the first harvest and was marked by the baking and eating of bread," he put his book down as he spoke.

"So the church took that one, too, but it faded into the background?" I clarified.

"Ya and the dates may not always be bang on, but the significance is. Wiccans stipulate that their holidays were absorbed by the church as a way to convert people," he continued.

"Do you believe that?" I wondered how he would feel about someone casting doubt on the religion he'd grown up believing. I knew he no longer practised but someone claiming the holidays you'd always observed were stolen, might piss a person off.

"How Christian are rabbits and eggs?" he laughed.

"Ya, not very," I'd never really thought about it.

"And if your holy days are all part of the new religion, why not join?"

"I thought the early Christians used a different kind of persuasion," I furrowed my brow.

"I'm sure they had many techniques," he noted grimly. "But they still couldn't completely eradicate the pagan traditions; Mother Earth or Mother Nature, Halloween, the Easter stuff, mistletoe and holly, it's all pagan and no one bats an eye."

"That was all out in the open, so I guess we shouldn't be surprised that the core beliefs managed to survive," I closed my book and set it on the coffee table.

"It's after 11," Goren nodded at the clock. "I should let you nap more often."

"Well, you know how to make it happen," I chuckled. "And despite my nap, tomorrow is going to be a busy day. We should go to bed," I stood up.

"Be right there," he smiled up at me.

I hadn't planned to have sex before we went to bed, but it seemed to happen of its own volition, whether I planned it or not. Maybe it was his sigh of contentment when our bodies made contact, or the way his arm wrapped around me possessively. Most likely, it was the goodnight kiss that never succeeded in being a simple exchange. One of us always deepened the kiss and the other never objected. On this occasion, it was me that took it further.

"I thought you might be too tired," he told me softly when I urged him on top of me.

"My body woke up when it touched you," I ran my fingers lightly over his back.

"I know what you mean." The evidence of his understanding was pressing against me.

"I'm glad our bodies agree," I shifted my hips to grant him the access he needed. "You feel so good, Bobby," I sighed as he eased into me.

"It feels amazing," he breathed, "Every time, Alex. I always think I'm misremembering and then it surprises me. Every time," he groaned. "It feels incredible."

"I love how you feel," I moved with him. "I love what you do to me."

"Alex, I don't even have the words-," he began.

"Shh," I put my hands on his head. "We don't need words. Kiss me."

He did as I asked as we continued to move slowly. Our kisses kept pace with our hips. I was surprised to feel his muscles tense. I usually came long before he did. For me, this had been about contact and closeness and suddenly Goren was about to come.

"Oh, Bobby," I wrapped my arms around him as I realized what was happening.

"Alex," he groaned as he began to quiver. His entire body shook above me. I could feel the muscles in his back rippling as he continued to shudder. He'd never had an orgasm like this before.

I hadn't thought I was anywhere near a climax, but when Goren came, the sheer magnitude of his ecstasy was enough to drag me with him. He began to kiss me as soon as he stopped quaking.

"Bobby," I held his head away from me so I could speak. "I am so sorry."

"Sorry?" I felt him tense as he straightened up. We'd turned the lights out when we got into bed, so I couldn't see his face.

"I am so selfish," I could feel tears stinging at my eyes.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" he sounded concerned.

"All I was worried about was myself and what I liked," my voice betrayed my tears.

"It's okay, please don't cry," he stroked my hair.

"I never once asked you what you liked, Bobby and you tried to tell me," I felt horrible.

"Alex, it's amazing for me every time we make love," he tried to console me.

"Bobby, I could feel how you reacted. You like to make love slowly and sensuously. I don't know why it took me so long to realize. Of course you want to savor it, enjoy every nuance and all I do is keep asking you to fuck me harder," I almost sobbed.

"Yes, I do want to savor you and I did, but sometimes my lust overwhelms me and I can't hold back. There are other times when it's only about my pleasure. You purposely try to make it phenomenal for me," he brushed the tears off of my cheeks. "And you enjoy that, don't you?"

"Ya," I admitted shakily.

"And you know how much I love your orgasms, so please never think you've taken anything away from me, okay?" he kissed me softly.

"Will you promise me that any time you want to savor me, you'll let me know?" I returned his kiss.

"I promise," he assured me. "C'mere and lay on top of me. It's another way I savor you."

"I love you, Bobby," I breathed as I lay my head just below his shoulder.

When he woke me early Tuesday morning, I decided to change things up. We normally just made love the way we woke up; spooning. I knew what he liked in bed. He liked slow and he liked to watch me. My pleasure was his pleasure. I wanted to do all of those things for him. After flicking the light on, I rolled to face him.

"Morning," I smiled at him.

"Hi," he smiled softly at me.

"Back, please," I pushed at his shoulder.

I caressed his chest and then let my hand drift down over his abdomen, but he didn't need any assistance. He groaned as my hand closed around his shaft. If I hadn't wanted to let him watch me, I would've continued to caress him. When I moved to straddle him, he groaned louder than when I'd been stroking him. It was my turn to moan when he slid into me. As I began to move, his hands went to my ass.

"Alex, I need to sit up more," he breathed, but when I moved to get off of him, he grabbed my hips. "Just hang on," he smiled up at me.

When he shifted his body toward the head of the bed, his hips thrust upward. I groaned at the sensation, making him chuckle. Once he was settled, I picked up where I left off, except now I could reach his mouth. Goren continued to squeeze my ass as I moved above him. As I kissed him, I felt myself beginning to peak. My breasts were aching from wanting his touch, but his hands were busy, so I straightened up to take care of it myself.

The instant my hands touched my breasts, Goren groaned and I felt him swell inside of me.

"God, Bobby," I sighed.

Watching his face intently, I began to squeeze my nipples. He let out a stuttering breath and I felt him surge inside of me again. Even though I was moving slowly, Goren's reactions were bringing me close. His hands moved to my hips and gripped me firmly, but he didn't try to change my rhythm. I could tell by how tense he'd become that he was very close. I used to be the one to rush to orgasm. His hips began to rise to meet me and his fingers tightened on my hips.

"Yes," his jaw was clenched.

The next time I squeezed my nipples he began to quake.

"Oh god," I was on the verge as well.

When he pulsed inside of me, it was all I needed and then I, too, began to shake.

"Alex, yes," he breathed. "So beautiful."

He wrapped his arms around me when I collapsed against him. He began to kiss me softly.

"That was really good," he squeezed me.

"I thought you might enjoy that," I sighed and hugged him tightly.

"I enjoy everything we do," he caressed me gently. "You don't have to do anything special."

"So you never do anything just because you know I like it?" I kissed his neck.

"Almost everything I do is because you like it," he chuckled.

"So is it okay if I do a few things, just because I know you like them?" I kissed his chin.

"Ya," he sighed. "It might just take me a while to get used to the attention."

After our shower Goren got dressed and left me to do my hair and make-up, not that I wore a lot to work.

Goren was cooking eggs when I got to the kitchen. There was coffee waiting for me on the table.

"Mmm," I sighed when I took my first sip.

"You make that same sound when we make love," he laughed and turned around from the stove. "Do I want to know which you enjoy more?"

"I love you each in your own way," I smiled and took another sip.

"Ya, I bet," he shook his head as he brought the pan to the table. "I think we need to go back to Heather Kane's apartment." He'd already moved on, apparently no longer concerned about my love of coffee.

"Why?"

"We didn't find her Book of Shadows," he explained as he retrieved bacon and toast from the oven.

"Book of Shadows?"

"Kind of like a Witch's diary," he explained as he served the food. "She would have written down her rituals and other things that were important to her."

"We went through everything. I didn't see anything that looked like a diary," I shook my head.

"Me either," he sat down and began to eat.

I looked at my watch. It was 7:30.

"Our first appointment is at 9. If you want to stop on the way, we need to leave soon."

"Okay, but I think I know where it is," he continued to eat his breakfast.

I raised my eyebrows at him as I chewed.

"I didn't take any of the books off the shelves. They were all textbooks," he told me once he'd swallowed.

"That's not like you," I laughed. "You're usually all over books."

'I read the titles, but I didn't move them. The Book of Shadows is probably tucked behind them."

He was right. We found the book behind the textbooks on the bottom shelf. When we got to the school I ended up basically conducting the interviews by myself. Goren was too busy reading. When I'd finished with the last of the three professors, I told him we were going to the administration offices.

"Okay," he stood up to follow me.

"You should've just stayed in the car if all you were going to do is read," I commented quietly once we were in the hall.

"I was listening," he closed the book and looked at me. "Heather was a good student. Her assignments were always on time, she was punctual, engaged and so far this year, she was at the top of her class, like she was last year. They were shocked by her death and knew nothing about her private life."

"I hate it when you do that," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sorry," he muttered. "That professor you suspect, what was his first name?"

"Mike," I wondered if he'd found something when he was reading. "Why?"

"There are a lot of references to 'M' in her Book of Shadows, so I think your suspicions about a relationship are right," he held up the book as he explained.

"Well, he called in sick again. That's why we're going to the administration offices. I guess you missed that part when you were listening."

"Oh, sorry," he looked sheepish.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," I shook it off.

"No, I should've participated," he put his hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled. "I shouldn't have made you feel guilty. I really didn't mind. You enjoy reading more than I do and it didn't take both of us to conduct the interviews. We killed two birds with one stone," I shrugged.

"Okay," he nodded, "Are we going to pay the prof a visit once we get his address?"

"No, we're meeting a couple of Heather's friends at a coffee shop," I reminded him.

Goren and I must have been easy to spot when we walked into Campus Brew, because two young women waved at us immediately.

"Hi, I'm Detective Eames and this is Detective Goren," I made the introductions.

The taller of the two girls introduced herself as Cassie. The smaller girl was quieter and introduced herself as Megan.

"Do you want a coffee?" Goren asked as I sat down.

"Oh, sure, thanks," I smiled up at him.

Both girls were starring at me when I turned back toward them.

"He gets you coffee?" Cassie looked bemused.

"He learned early on in our partnership that it was in his best interest to keep my caffeine levels elevated," I joked, hoping to gain their trust. "I'm sorry to have to bother you at a time like this," I forged ahead, "But we need your help getting to know what was going on in Heather's life here at school, you know, things she might not have shared with her parents."

The girls looked at each other, but Cassie seemed to be speaking for both of them.

"She was pretty open with her parents," she smiled.

"About everything?" I prompted. "Her parents say she wasn't seeing anyone special."

"No, she wasn't," Cassie barely let me finish.

"Not even someone she wouldn't want her parents to know about?" I suggested.

"Nope," Cassie confirmed and both girls shook their heads.

"Odd that she wouldn't have told you," I opened my notebook, "Because we know she was seeing someone; someone she thought her parents wouldn't approve of."

Cassie said nothing and Megan looked at her hands.

"We aren't the campus sex police," I reminded them. "We are trying to solve your friend's murder. You want to help with that, don't you?"

"But Dr. Robinson couldn't have done it," Megan protested and then clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Why not?" I looked at both of them.

Megan looked scared, but Cassie just looked annoyed.

"Because he loved her so much," Megan's voice was small.

"You realize that this relationship would've cost him his job if the wrong people found out," I pointed out.

"They were very discreet," Cassie assured me and then looked over my shoulder.

"Here you go," Goren set a large cup topped with foam down in front of me. He set his espresso down at the empty spot, turned the chair around and sat down.

"Cassie was just telling me how discreet Heather and Dr. Robinson were," I caught him up.

"Who else knew?" Goren asked almost offhandedly as he picked up his cup.

"No one, as far as I know," Cassie shrugged and looked at Megan.

"Just us," Megan nodded.

"Was there anything else she didn't want anyone to know about?" Goren continued after he'd taken a sip.

"Nothing," Cassie shook her head. "Heather was all about school."

"Was she a spiritual person?" he looked at Megan.

"Spiritual?" Cassie answered, apparently not noticing that the question hadn't been directed at her. "Like did she go to church?"

"Ya," he nodded at Cassie, but I saw his eyes flick over at Megan .

"She mentioned that her parents still go to church every Sunday," Cassie offered. "But I never heard her talk about going."

Goren wasn't the only one who noticed that Megan was staying very quiet on this subject.

"And she wasn't into anything new agey?" I tried to put it delicately.

"I think she liked to burn incense and meditate," Cassie shrugged, "But she wasn't into crystals or any crap like that."

Megan's eyes had found something of interest in her lap. I knew she wouldn't say anything in front of her friend.

"Cassie, I was wondering if you could help me?" I pulled out Heather's class schedule. "Could you tell me who else Heather might have been friendly with in her classes?"

"Sure," she leaned in.

"I can barely read this," I squinted. "It's dark in here. Can we go closer to the windows?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

Cassie gave me three more names but she had no other contact information other than which classes they were in. One was a teaching assistant that Heather was friendly with and the other two were in their junior year with her.

When we got back to the table Cassie announced that she and Megan had a class. After thanking them for their help, I sat down to finish my coffee.

"Thanks for the cappuccino," I smiled at Goren. "So?"

"Ya, Megan knew that Heather was Wiccan, but Heather hadn't confided in Cassie," he nodded.

"Did she know who else Heather might have told," I asked as I lifted my cup to take a sip.

"Just the professor, as far as she knew," Goren reached over and wiped something off of my nose. "Foam," he informed me.

"I should check in with Deakins, but I'd feel better if I had something concrete to tell him," I sighed.

My conversation with the captain was short. He was positive that the professor was our man and I had to agree. He was our only viable suspect. He had the only motive we'd uncovered so far. Deakins was in a better mood because the Chief of Ds liked the professor/student angle far better than the possibility that Heather had been burned because of her spiritual beliefs. Cops tended to prefer simple solutions like jealously or money. Witchcraft was a far cry from a simple solution.

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Trial by Fire

Chapter 5

Trial by Fire

Chapter 5

Michael Robinson lived north of the Columbia University campus in Hamilton Heights. I couldn't help noticing that Heather had lived in a more upscale neighborhood than her professor. We didn't have time to walk it, even though it was only a 5 minute drive. We were just pulling up to the building when Goren's phone rang. I got out of the car and walked around to the sidewalk. He was already standing there listening. I could hear that it was Rodgers, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Okay, thanks," he said and then closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. "It _was_ Rohipnol," he told me quietly.

"How hard would it be for a professor to get a hold of it?" I wondered aloud as we stepped into the foyer. The building had a buzzer system, but Dr. Robinson didn't answer. We tried the super next and after he'd answered we waited while he came to verify our I.D.s.

"When was the last time you saw Dr. Robinson?" Goren asked when he'd let us in.

"Who?" the fiftyish man squinted at us.

"4C," I clarified.

"Couldn't say," he shrugged. "4C is one of the good ones. Don't see the good ones much."

"Can you come with us in case he doesn't answer?" Goren nodded toward the elevator.

"You got a warrant?"

"He's been ill and he didn't answer his buzzer. We're concerned about his well-being," I told him what I'd say in court if it came to that.

"Hmmph," he consented grudgingly.

When Goren knocked on the door the first time there was no response. The second time he pounded on the door and announced that we were NYPD. That resulted in some muffled noise from behind the door, but still no one came. We were looking at each other in a silent agreement to have the door opened by the super when it was opened by a very bedraggled, unshaven young man.

"Dr. Robinson?" I asked as I showed him my badge.

"Ya?" he was leaning against the door for support.

"Can we come in?" Goren asked.

"Ya, I guess," he sighed. "I know the school was clamping down on sick time, but cops?" he held the door open for us. I could tell he was trying to be funny but it came out so weakly it just sounded pathetic.

"Thanks," I nodded to the super, who was still hanging around. I'm sure he wanted to know what the cops wanted with one of 'the good ones'.

"You don't look well," Goren commented as we entered.

The studio apartment was clean, but it was stuffy and the bed was unmade. It looked like Dr. Robinson had been asleep.

"Some sort of stomach bug," he nodded. "I haven't been able to keep anything down since Sunday."

Goren and I sat on the futon couch while the professor collapsed into an overstuffed chair that didn't match the rest of the furniture.

"We're actually here to talk to you about one of your students; Heather Kane," I began.

Even in his weakened state, his entire demeanor changed at the mention of her name.

"Why? Did something happen?" he sounded scared.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you like this, but she was murdered early Sunday morning. Her body was found in Morningside Park," Goren told him empathetically.

His eyes began to blink rapidly and he shook his head. "No," he stood up, wobbling as he rose.

Goren stood up quickly and put a hand on the professor's arm to steady him.

"She can't be, not what happened in the park, no," his body was quaking violently.

"You should sit," Goren tried to direct him back to the chair.

"I'm gonna -," he put a hand to his mouth and turned toward the bathroom.

Goren stepped out of the way to let him pass. We looked at each other and I knew we were thinking the same thing. I didn't get a chance to say anything because Dr. Robinson didn't make it to the bathroom. I cringed as I heard him retch. His body was still heaving as he crumpled to the floor. Goren reached him in three strides. I could see that he was lying face down in his own vomit. Goren pulled him into the recovery position and felt for a pulse.

"It's weak and thready," he looked over at me. I already had my phone out.

It only took the ambulance 5 minutes. The paramedics quickly started an IV and told us they were taking him to New York Presbyterian after we'd given them what little information we had. The super, who'd reappeared shortly after the paramedics told us he'd clean up and lock up for Dr. Robinson.

"You want to call Deakins?" I sighed as we took the stairs down.

"Nope," he said bluntly. "That's why you get the big bucks."

As I suspected Deakins was less than thrilled to hear that we no longer considered the professor to be a suspect. The fact that we had no other suspects lined up didn't amuse him much, either and he told me he wasn't ruling Dr. Robinson out until we had something else for him to take upstairs.

I sighed heavily after I hung up my phone and slipped it back into my coat pocket.

"He would've yelled at me," Goren winced.

"He did yell," I informed him.

Goren took a breath to argue with me, but my phone rang again, so he closed his mouth.

"Eames," I answered gingerly.

"Detective Eames, this is Patrick Kane."

"Mr. Kane, what can I do for you?" I looked up at Goren as I spoke.

"I'm calling to let you know that we are having a memorial service for Heather tomorrow, here at our home. The coroner released her body to us this morning and we are having a private funeral this afternoon. Heather didn't want to be embalmed," he informed me quietly. "It's only going to be family at the interment."

"I understand," I assured him. "What time is the service tomorrow?"

"2 p.m."

"And you don't mind if my partner and I attend?" I hoped I wouldn't have to insist.

"Of course not," he promised me. "We want to help in any way we can."

"Thank you, Mr. Kane and we'll see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone feeling worse than after I'd talked to Deakins. At least Mr. Kane hadn't asked me if we'd made any progress.

During the short ride to the hospital I filled Goren in on the details about the funeral and memorial service. It was 2:30 before anyone could talk to us and when they did they couldn't tell us much. Dr. Robinson had been very dehydrated when they brought him in and he was running a high fever. Whatever he had was not a garden variety stomach bug. It wasn't even garden variety food poisoning according to the doctor we'd spoken to. He hoped to be able to tell us more when they'd run more tests. Judging by what I saw in Goren's eyes when we looked at each other as the doctor was speaking; I knew he thought the professor's illness was no coincidence.

"I'm starving," Goren pulled out his phone once we were outside. "Pizza?"

"Are we taking it back to the squad room?"

"Ya," he nodded.

"Then order three," I laughed, "Unless you want to piss off a lot of people."

The pizza place Goren liked was close to his apartment, so it was ready by the time we got there. . When we got to the squad room, all eyes followed me as I took two of the boxes to the interview room.

"Help yourselves," I told the room when I was safely out of the way. Goren already had the third box open and was eating a slice when I sat down.

I had just taken my first bite when Deakins appeared at our desks.

"How's the prof?"

"On IV fluids and antibiotics," I told him when I'd finished my mouthful of pizza.

"And still unconscious," Goren added.

"When will you be able to talk to him?" Deakins put one hand on each of our desks and leaned forward.

"We'll check in tomorrow," I let him know.

"But," Goren paused, his hand palm up as he spoke. I knew that meant he thought Deakins wasn't going to like what he had to say. "We think he's another victim."

"You think it's connected?" he straightened up.

"The doctor said this was no ordinary stomach virus or food poisoning," I told him almost apologetically.

"Heather Kane's death was a spectacle. The professor's illness is unusual," Goren's hand was up again. "Our guy wants attention. He wants people to see that he's special."

"Are you saying that he's killing them for the attention?" Deakins furrowed his brow.

"Not at all. He doesn't think he'll get caught," Goren leaned back in chair. "But he's not as smart as he thinks he is because now we have a witness."

"It has to be related to the school," I was tapping my pen on my desk. "Something they had in common besides being lovers."

"Something that was stopping everyone from seeing how extraordinary our guy is," Goren's eyes met mine.

"All of Heather's professors told us what a great student she was," I thought back to the morning interviews. "How would that affect anyone," I was thinking out loud.

"A scholarship, maybe," Deakins offered.

"And she didn't need one," Goren nodded. "That might piss someone off."

"Do some digging," Deakins looked a little happier. "I assume the whole witch angle is off the table."

"Well it doesn't seem like many people knew that Heather was a Witch and this guy did, so he must have been close to her," Goren pointed out.

"I still want to stop at that store on the way home," I nodded, looking at Goren. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I realized that they crossed the line I'd established between our work and private lives, but neither Goren nor Deakins seemed to notice.

"And tomorrow?" Deakins prompted.

"The hospital, the school again and the memorial service," I let him know.

"This hump has you running around in circles," Deakins hands were on his hips.

"Ya, but the circles are closing in on him," Goren pronounced confidently as he reached for another slice of pizza.

"I'll feel better when I know what this guy thought he deserved," Deakins shook his head. "Then we'll be running circles around him."

"You and me both," I nodded.

"Keep me in the loop tomorrow," he said before turning to return to his office.

I had just taken another bite of pizza so I could only nod in affirmation. Goren and I continued to eat in silence once Deakins was gone. I thought I was hungry enough to eat a third slice, but I only ended up managing a couple of bites. I set it on the open lid of the box, intending to throw it away when I got up, but Goren picked it up and finished it.

I looked around the room but it seemed that no one had noticed. Probably no one would have thought it was odd that Goren was finishing my food, anyway. Deciding that I was being overly sensitive and a little to hard on Goren, I found myself smiling at him. Judging by the look on his face, it wasn't a work appropriate smile.

I opened my laptop so I could add some notes to the case file. I needed to look busy. Once I'd added a few things to the file, I called the university to set up an appointment with the chair of the Environmental Science Department.

After another ten minutes Goren picked up the pizza box. "I'll just put the rest of this in the interview room."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked when he'd returned.

"Yup," I closed my laptop.

Once we were inside the elevator, Goren looked sideways at me.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"That smile."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I'd been wondering what people might think about you finishing my pizza, but then I decided that I was over-reacting and should cut you some slack," I explained.

"Well, thanks," he chuckled. "But please don't smile at me like that at work. I was forced to eat another slice of pizza to kill some time."

"Just from a smile?" I was incredulous.

"That wasn't just any smile," he lowered his voice as the elevator doors opened. He scanned the area before continuing. "That was an 'I love Robert Goren smile'."

"My smiles say a lot," I chuckled.

"Yes, they do, but it's actually your eyes that do most of the talking," he told me softly.

Our conversation was starting to make me warm. This was precisely why I wanted to separate work and home, but I wasn't sure that I'd be able to keep myself from smiling at Goren, or keep my eyes from talking to him, for that matter.

I barely had my door closed before he lunged at me. He had one hand in my hair and his tongue was in my mouth. I knew we should stop, but I didn't want to. As soon as I began to return his kiss, Goren pulled me onto his lap. When I felt his erection I knew we'd gone too far.

"Bobby." I panted when I broke out of his kiss.

He ignored me and pulled my head back. I clamped my mouth shut and pulled away again.

"Bobby, we can't!" I told him forcefully.

He let his arms fall allowing me to scramble back to my seat. Leaning my head back on my seat, I tried to calm my heart rate.

"Sorry." He sounded meek.

"It was my fault as much as yours," I admitted, my eyes still closed. "If I'd been wearing a skirt..." I opened one eye to look at him.

"Unh," he groaned. "I wish you hadn't said that." He shifted in his seat, but nothing he did was going to hide the very prominent bulge in his pants.

There was something about knowing that I had this affect on him that made my higher reasoning abilities vaporize. I was kneeling on my seat with my hand on his fly in the blink of an eye.

"Alex, I –" He tried to say something but when I took him into my mouth his words melted into another groan.

Normally I like to prolong Goren's pleasure, but I was planning to make this the fastest blowjob I'd ever given him. Using my mouth and my hand I had him trembling in no time. In a couple of minutes he pulsed into my mouth. When he began to grow soft again, I tucked his cock back into his boxers and did up his fly. He was still breathing hard when I checked myself in the rear-view mirror. After smoothing my hair, I did up my seatbelt.

"Seatbelt, Bobby," I said as I turned the key.

He reached for it without opening his eyes. "That was really, uh, I really enjoyed that," he told me lazily.

"I didn't think you were into almost getting caught." I looked over at him. He was still leaning back, his eyes were closed and he had a contented look on his face.

"We were in the very back corner of the garage and the windows are tinted. We weren't in any danger of getting caught," he argued. "If you had en wearing a skirt and the car was rocking –"

"I'm telling you," Bobby." I cut him off. "If I'd had a skirt on I might not have been able to stop myself." That thought only added to the throb between my thighs. "So, if it wasn't getting caught, what did you like so much?" I was curious.

"Besides picturing you with a skirt hiked up to your waist?" He grinned at me as we drove out of the garage.

"Okay, Bobby. You might be feeling really good right now, but remember that I've had no relief," I reminded him.

"Sorry." His grin faded. "Do you still want to know why I enjoyed it so much, because that was part of it?"

"It was?" I had no idea how his mind worked.

"Yeah, your smile in the squad room, then knowing you were as turned on as I was, I was three-quarters of the way there and then your mouth felt so amazing." He sighed.

"I still can't believe I gave you a blowjob in the parking garage of 1 PP." I shook my head. "This is exactly the kind of thing Deakins warned us about."

"Next time you need me to calm down, just say Deakins name. That'll do it," he chuckled.

Brigid's Chamber was located on the second floor above a watch repair shop in a small building in the Village. The smell of incense was evident as soon as I opened the door to the stairwell. As we climbed the stairs it seemed as though I could feel Goren's eyes on me. I stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around to look at him.

"What?" He tilted his head at me.

"I just had a feeling that you were looking at my ass."

"I'm almost always looking at your ass." He kept his voice low.

"I must be more sensitive to it then usual right now." I smiled wryly.

When I opened the door to the shop some wind chimes rattled to announce our arrival. A woman in her mid-thirties looked up from what she was reading. Curly salt and pepper hair fell loosely to her shoulders. She was wearing small silver-rimmed glasses and a lilac turtleneck. I wondered if she was hiding hickeys too.

"Good afternoon." She smiled at us.

"Hi, I'm Detective Eames and this is my partner, Detective Goren." I made the introductions.

"Amanda King." She held out her hand to me.

"We're investigating the murder of Heather Kane," I explained after I shook her hand.

Goren pulled out a picture of Heather to show Ms. King.

"She'd been a regular here for a couple of years." Amanda King nodded sadly.

"Did she come in with anyone in particular?" Goren asked.

"Not at first, but in the last six months she'd been coming in with a boyfriend," she told us.

"What did he look like?" I asked. We didn't have a picture of Dr. Robinson since he didn't have a driver's license and I hadn't asked for picture when we were at Columbia.

"He was older than her, maybe 30; slim build, square jaw, hazel eyes, sandy-colored hair, 5'11", maybe 170 pounds." She seemed to be looking off into the distance as she spoke.

"So they were-" Goren fidgeted a bit. "Holding hands?"

"No, there were no PDAs at all." She shook her head.

"PDAs?" Goren looked confused.

"Public displays of affection." Amanda and I spoke in unison.

"Then how do you know they were a couple?" He cocked his head at her.

"I have a really good sense about that kind of thing." She smiled.

"Oh." I nodded, consciously making an effort not to roll my eyes.

"So what did you sense?" Goren kept probing.

"Energy." She told him evenly. "It was discernable, but not like some couples where it just about knocks you over." She smiled at me and raised her eyebrows.

"You sense some energy from us?" Goren asked with a smile.

"Some energy?" She laughed. "It's like a steam roller."

"Well." Goren smiled broadly at her. "That would be a violation of department policy."

"Don't worry." She winked at him. "I won't tell."

"Can we please get back to the case?" I tapped Heather's picture. "Did Heather ever come in here with anyone else?"

"Do you mind if I work while we talk?" She stood up from her stool.

"Go ahead." Goren nodded.

Amanda picked up a bottle of oil, poured some off into a decanter and set it to one side. "She came in with another young woman two, no three times. Very quiet, I think she was curious, but too scared to even ask me any questions," she explained as she put a couple of vanilla beans into a machine. It whirred when she turned it on.

"No other men?" I asked hopefully.

"No." She shook her head as she put some small pieces of wood into the machine.

"Did you notice anyone who was maybe paying a little too much attention to her?" I was grasping at straws.

"No, if I'd seen anything like that I would've told her right away." She turned to face me. "Do you think she was being stalked?"

"There's no evidence of that." Goren opened up his case file. "Here's what we do know. Heather didn't tell a lot of people about her beliefs, but whoever did this to her knew she was Wiccan."

"Oh, so you think he might have known because he followed her here?" She took a vial out of the machine and poured its contents into the decanter.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well, from what I read in the paper, he didn't know her that well." She turned around and began doing something I couldn't see.

"What makes you say that?" Goren's head was tilted again.

"Heather was Irish. She was strongly drawn to the old ways of Ireland, of the Celts. She'd chosen Brigid as her personal deity. That's why she came all the way here," Amanda explained.

"Who's Brigid?" I looked at Goren.

"The mother Goddess of the Celtic pantheon," he told me. "But I don't see how that means the killer didn't know her." He turned back to Amanda.

"Europeans burned witches, and strangely enough, so did the Scots, but the English, Irish and Americans all hanged Witches." She turned around and flicked on another machine.

"So if he knew her well he wouldn't have burned her." Goren began to write.

"How did he know then?" I looked at him.

"She was intensely private about her beliefs." He nodded slowly.

"So he found out by accident?" I rubbed my forehead. "But how?"

"Someone could've let it slip." He was looking into my eyes.

"Megan or the professor?" I suggested.

"Megan or the professor." He nodded.

"Why wouldn't he have made sure he staged the body properly?" It didn't make sense to me.

"He thought he knew what he was doing. He's definitely not as smart as he thinks he is." Goren smiled slyly.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Amanda asked as she set the small decanter on the counter. It had a cork in its mouth and a ribbon around the neck.

"What's this?" I looked over at her.

"Scented oil."

"You made this while we were talking?" Goren was intrigued.

"Yeah, I thought it would suit both of you." She smiled.

Goren picked it up and gave it a sniff. "Vanilla." He nodded. "And sandalwood. Nice. How much do we owe you?"

"My treat." She waved him off.

"We can't," we said in unison.

"Okay," she laughed. "Five dollars."

While Goren retrieved his wallet, I fished a card out of my jacket pocket. "If you remember anything else, please give us a call," I requested as I handed the card to her.

"I will," she told me sincerely.

We were on our way out and I was just opening the door when Goren leaned to whisper in my ear. "You go ahead. I'll be right there.'

He was in the car less than thirty seconds after me, but no matter how many times I asked, he wouldn't tell me why he'd gone back.

End chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Trial by Fire

Chapter 6

It was almost 5 o'clock when we got home from our visit to Brigid's Chamber. I still had no idea why Goren had gone back in to talk to Amanda King. He said nothing as he waited for me to unlock the door. I desperately wanted to know but I knew him well enough to know that he would tell me when he was ready and not before.

"Shower?" he asked once we were inside.

"Yeah, I can still smell hospital." I wrinkled my nose. "It must be in my hair."

"Do you need any help with that?" He grinned at me.

"Do you have to ask?" I returned his grin unabashedly.

"That smile says something entirely different than the one you gave me in the squad room." He lowered his voice as we walked to the bedroom to disrobe.

"Probably because I was I was thinking something entirely different." I chuckled.

"Strange how both smiles have the same effect on me." He watched as I undressed.

"Are you planning to shower with your clothes on?" I was down to my underwear.

"I was distracted," he replied absently. He still made no effort to remove any of his clothes.

"Let me help." I walked over to him and began to loosen his tie. He let out a long slow breath as his eyes blazed down at me. I was becoming more adept at undressing him so I made quick work of his clothes. I couldn't stop myself from stroking his erection. I loved how hard he got and the way he groaned at my touch.

"Shower," he reminded me and reached behind me to unhook my bra.

If the smell of my hair wasn't bothering me so much, I would've dragged him to the bed right away, but I knew a shower with Goren would be a very sensual experience. I washed my hair quickly and fully intended to condition it, but I, too, became distracted.

"Mmm, Bobby," I sighed as his soapy hands explored my breasts. I didn't have to ask for a kiss when I turned to face him. His mouth covered mine instantly. As his tongue caressed mine, he ran his hands over my ass. He had to bend his knees and lean over me, but he didn't seem to mind. I wanted him to lift me up so we could make love, but he continued to run his soapy hands over me, pausing occasionally to kiss me.

"Bobby," I panted. "I need you inside of me."

"Not here." He shook his head as he reached for the portable shower head. "Do you remember," he began as he rinsed me off, "our very first night together? Do you remember how overwhelmed I was because I wanted to do everything all at once?"

"Yeah." I nodded. My heart began to pound in my chest. His eyes had grown dark and had that same predatory look they had that first night.

"I'm feeling that same way right now." His voice had become gravelly. I could only watch in anticipation as he rinsed himself off.

I had no idea how he planned to accomplish his goal. His cock was so engorged, it was almost purple. I doubted he'd be able to last, but I had no doubt that I'd enjoy the effort. I dried off quickly and as we left the bathroom, I was surprised to see Goren carrying another towel. When we got to the bedroom he spread it out in the middle of the bed.

"Lay face down" he instructed.

I didn't have time to wonder why. As soon as he reached for the scented oil, I understood. I got onto the bed and lay down as requested, eagerly looking forward to his touch. I closed my eyes and waited. My skin tingled when I felt the bed dip and my pulse quickened when I felt him straddle my legs.

His hands were hot when they touched my back. Almost immediately, I could smell the oil. The comforting aroma of the vanilla and the clean spiciness of the sandalwood had a warming effect on me and Goren's hands only added to that warmth. He massaged me thoroughly, from shoulders to feet, pausing only to re-oil and warm his hands. When he'd finished with my feet, I expected him to roll me over; instead he moved back up the bed. I shivered when I felt his breath in my ear.

"Alex, you've made me feel whole for this first time in my life."

His cock pushed into the cheek of my ass and his lips descended onto my neck.

"Bobby," I breathed as I lifted my hips back against him. "God, you have no idea how much you mean to me." I wanted to tell him, to explain how much I loved him, but when I felt his cock slide into me, all of my words were lost. We were in the position that I'd only tried for the first time a few days earlier. It was the position where he felt enormous inside of me. It was also the position that resulted in the first hickey I'd had since I was a teenager. I didn't want to be perpetually marked, but the desire to have his mouth on me was stronger.

Reaching behind me, I grabbed his head and pulled it to my neck. His initial hum of approval was enough to flood my body with heat and I shoved my ass against him again. Beginning softly, he trailed kisses down my neck. Once he reached my shoulder, his attention became more firm. At the same time he began to thrust into me harder. It was all I needed. I felt him humming against my skin as I shuddered beneath him. My quaking had barely stopped when, too my surprise, he pulled out of me.

"C'mere."

I looked over to find him on his knees with his arms open to me. At the point I realized he was intending to fuck me in all of his favorite positions. I still didn't think he'd be able to last, but I was more than happy to find out, either way. In this new position he kept his hands on my breasts. He knew how much I loved the feel of his hands on me.

"Please kiss me," I requested breathlessly as I leaned my head back. Had he not been so much taller than me, kissing would have been impossible.

As he began to move within me again, I felt another orgasm building rapidly. It seemed that once I'd peaked, it took me no time at all to come again.

"I love it when you moan into my mouth," Goren breathed as his thrusts became faster. When I came again, he paused and took several shaky breaths.

"Could you put your head down on the bed?" he asked once my tremors stopped.

"So that my ass sticks up in the air?" I chuckled huskily.

"Yes, please." He gave me another kiss before I moved.

"Are you going to make it?" I asked as I settled into the position he requested. I wasn't able to resist wiggling my ass at him.

"I don't know, but if I don't, we can just pick up where we left off," he told me in his lust-filled voice. That voice alone was enough to make me shiver.

My orgasms must have brought him close because after he slid his penis back into me, he paused to caress my ass. Every nerve in my body was urging me to rock back against him but I resisted, knowing he'd be disappointed if he came. The slight motion of him massaging me was enough, in my heightened state of arousal, to start the swell of another orgasm within me.

"You're gonna make me come again," I warned him.

"Good," he breathed, rocking against me slightly.

"I mean now," I groaned as I felt my muscles tighten.

"How do you do that?" He gave me one sudden powerful thrust, sending me over the top.

"Pretty sure it's a mutual kind of thing," I told him lazily once I'd stopped quaking.

"But I wasn't doing anything." He was running his fingers lightly over my skin.

"I'm not going from zero to a hundred every time," I tried to explain. "After my first orgasm, I hover around ninety, so it doesn't take much."

"But when you come really hard, do you drop lower?"

I wasn't used to having this kind of conversation during sex, but I was used to Goren's curiosity. With him, it felt completely natural.

"Sometimes, but sometimes I can have a few really powerful climaxes right in a row and I'll think there's no way I can possibly have another one, but I do." I tried to satisfy his thirst for knowledge.

"I love the way it feels when you come," he told me as he began to move again.

"I think your reactions make my orgasms even better." I found his rhythm and matched it. "I love it when you talk to me."

"I know what you mean." His voice was raspy. "I like it when you say things like 'you're gonna make me come again'." His fingers tightened around my hips. "What kind of things do you like to hear?"

"Doesn't matter." I panted.

"I love that I can make you come over and over." He began to thrust harder.

"Like this?" I groaned as my body shook again.

"And you get tighter and hotter." It sounded like he was speaking through clenched teeth.

"Bobby, yes!"

"And your muscles pull and tug at me, trying to make me come, too." His hands held me firmly as he thrust roughly into me.

I came again for him, hard.

"Alex," I heard him moan.

When I finally stopped shuddering I was surprised to feel that he was still erect inside of me.

"See?" I gave him a throaty laugh.

"Mmm, what?"

"I like it when you talk to me."

"Yeah, I noticed," he laughed with me. "I need a breather, though. Could you roll onto your back?"

"I'll try," I chuckled ruefully. "All those orgasms wear me out." When I sank all the way to the bed, Goren helped me roll to my back. I didn't get a chance to take a breath before he grabbed me by the hips and dragged me to the edge of the bed. "I thought we were taking a break?" I lifted my head to look at him.

"I'm taking a break," he grinned slyly at me as he lifted my legs over his shoulders.

"Oh," I laughed shakily.

"I don't want you falling too far below ninety," he informed me and began to kiss the inside of my thigh.

"No danger of that." I lifted my hips to give him better access.

He took that opportunity to slip a hand under me and tilt my hips toward him. "The orgasms you have this way are different, aren't they?" He lifted his lips from my skin to ask.

"Mmm hmm," I sighed as his mouth returned to the juncture of my legs. "More like yours."

"So once you break a hundred your engine dies and it takes at least half an hour, sometimes longer to start it again?" His laugh vibrated against me.

"I've never timed it." I was squirming in anticipation. "But when has it ever taken your engine longer than half an hour to recover?"

"I guess that depends on who's doing the repairs." He planted an opened mouth kiss directly on my sex.

"Enough car euphemisms," I complained. I wanted him to focus on the task at hand, or more appropriately, at mouth.

"Have I mentioned that I love how wet you get?"

I felt his fingers spread me open. His touch alone was enough to make me shiver.

"I love how it feels when you touch me, Bobby." I lifted my hips hoping for more contact.

He took my hint and began to slowly run his tongue over me. When he slipped two fingers into me, my internal muscles clamped down on him. He groaned against me and I felt my body begin to tense. As he flicked his tongue over my clit, he moved his fingers inside of me. I lifted my hips even higher as I grew taut. He knew that meant I was hovering right at the verge and he began to move his tongue rapidly. The pressure within me built quickly and exploded into shock waves that travelled out from my core. Goren kept his tongue against my clit until it stopped pulsing.

"I like how that feels," he murmured when he finally moved.

"I'm rather fond of it myself," I told him lazily. I felt warm and extremely relaxed.

Goren chuckled and I felt his mouth move to my belly.

"We aren't done, are we?" I squinted at him out of one eye.

"Nope, but I need you further up the bed."

With his help, I slid back to the middle of the bed. He lay down beside me, smiling softly.

"What?"

"Have I told you how beautiful you look when we make love?" He brushed a strand of hair off my face and leaned in to kiss me.

"You tell me I'm beautiful all the time." I put my hands around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Not your regular beautiful," he shook his head slightly when I released his lips. "You become radiant when we make love. Your cheeks get pink, your skin glows, your eyes," he sighed, "they gleam sometimes and other times they get very heavily-lidded," he smiled knowingly. "And I like the way your hair gets messed up."

"You like the just-fucked look," I grinned at him, knowing how he felt about that word.

"Okay." His smile widened. "I do."

When he leaned in to kiss me again, I tugged at him, urging him on top of me.

"You know what else I like?"

"What?" I whispered.

"I like that you enjoy this as much as I do." I was surprised when he began to get to his knees until he took my feet and put them on his shoulders. I knew he was planning to bend me in half and just the thought made me quiver in anticipation. "I left this until the end because I know you'll definitely take me with you."

I could only groan in response. He knew what this position did to me, which was why he liked it so much. Even his first gentle strokes were enough to create a surge within me. When he began to move more quickly and thrust harder an explosion crashed through me. I was gasping his name as I peaked. Then I was just gasping. I wanted to tell him how good it felt and how much I loved him but I could barely breathe. I was aware enough to recognize his final thrust and felt him shuddering above me.

We were both breathing heavily when Goren pulled us to our sides. I snuggled into his chest and waited for him to catch his breath, but all of my orgasms must have exhausted me, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up under the covers. The lights were out and I was alone in the bed. I squinted at the clock. It read 10:30.

After wrapping a robe around myself, I padded to the bathroom. When I was done I went to the living room to discover Goren on the couch with a newspaper.

"Hey." He smiled when he saw me.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" I asked as I settled in beside him.

"I tried to wake you up, but you muttered something and rolled to your other side," he let me know. "Did I over-exert you?"

"Maybe," I sighed contentedly. "But feel free to over-exert me like that any time you want."

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled.

"I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep, too." I leaned against his arm.

"I did, but the alarm on my phone woke me up." We'd decided setting the alarm on his phone would be the best way to make sure he didn't miss his nightly call to his mother.

Thinking about the alarm on his phone reminded me that I'd wanted to talk to my sister.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What?" Goren looked at me in surprise.

"I meant to call my sister, but I don't like to call this late. I'm worried I'll wake someone up. I guess I'll just e-mail her."

When I turned on my computer I discovered that Liz was online. I sent her an internet message asking her to call me and we ended up chatting for over an hour. Despite my nap, I decided I should try to go back to bed. It took me a while to fall asleep, but eventually I drifted off in the shelter of Goren's arms.

The next morning followed our usual routine, except that I had to choose clothes that would be appropriate for a memorial service and hide the fading hickeys on my neck. Goren commented on how long it was taking me to get dressed, but when I pointed out that I had hickeys to hide, he muttered an apology and left me alone. The best I could come up with was a wine-colored sleeveless turtleneck with a black skirt and jacket. I looked drab. I would've preferred a tasteful black dress, but nothing I owned would cover the love bites Goren had given me.

The drive to the hospital was quiet. Goren was back in work mode, poring over the case notes. I knew he was hoping a new suspect would jump out at him, but judging by the silence beside me, I could tell no one had.

Michael Robinson had been transferred to the ICU. We had to wait for rounds to end to speak to a doctor, but a nurse let us know that the professor had been drifting in and out of consciousness all night. His condition was still critical, although he had improved slightly. Goren went over Dr. Robinson's chart while we waited, telling me whatever he thought was relevant as he read. The professor was still running a very high fever despite being on two different antipyretics. He was getting a broad spectrum antibiotic, although how Goren knew that, I have no idea. The most troubling thing was that Dr Robinson's kidney function still wasn't good. I knew all of this was interesting to Goren, but I didn't see how it was pertinent to our case.

A young woman in scrubs entered the curtained off area around the professor's bed. "Are you the detectives?"

"Yes, I'm Detective Goren and this is my partner, Detective Eames." He shook her hand.

"Dr. Millson," she said curtly. "What can I tell you that wasn't in his chart?" she asked Goren pointedly. The chart had been hanging at the foot of the bed and was now on a table beside Goren.

"Do you think his kidneys will recover?" Goren didn't miss a beat. If he cared that the doctor was annoyed by him reading the chart, he didn't show it.

"It could still go either way," she said matter-of-factly. "He still isn't out of the woods."

"Do you know what he's fighting – what you're dealing with?" I asked.

"Lab results will take a couple of days." She shook her head. "But based on his temp and the renal issues, I'd say bacteria. If it is bacteria, they should respond to the antibiotics by this afternoon."

"The nurse said he's been in and out of consciousness," I continued as Goren took notes. "Has he been lucid, at all?"

"I heard he was asking for someone named Heather," she nodded.

"His girlfriend." Goren didn't look up from his notes to tell her.

"Why hasn't she been in?" Dr. Millson looked puzzled.

"She was murdered last weekend," I explained.

She stiffened noticeably and her expression grew pensive. "Do you suspect him?"

"We did." Goren finally looked up from his notes.

"But now we think he's another victim," I added.

"You think someone did this to him?" She looked surprised.

"Yes, we told all of this to the doctor we saw yesterday." I was getting frustrated.

"It's not exactly the kind of thing that gets charted," she frowned. 'But if you give me your card, I'll get in touch with you when he's more lucid and when we get the lab results back."

"Thanks," I handed her my card.

"Do you think he still might still be in danger?" She looked concerned.

"We're only speculating that it was intentional at this point." I explained.

"Has anyone been in to see him?" Goren asked.

"You'd have to ask the nurses," she said apologetically. "I haven't seen anyone here and only immediate family would be allowed in."

"Then why were you surprised about his girlfriend not being in to see him?" Goren stopped writing to ask her.

"The nurses make exceptions," she shrugged.

"We should talk to the nurses again." I glanced at Goren.

"Yeah," he nodded. "No exceptions."

By talking to the nurses we discovered that the professor's family had been notified and were expected later that day. We asked them to keep a record or everyone who visited, asked to visit or called to inquire about the professor's condition.

I left the hospital feeling like we'd accomplished nothing.

"Maybe we'll have better luck when we talk to the Chair of the Environmental Science department." Goren answered my thoughts.

"Someone's got to know who would benefit from these two people being dead," I sighed.

"Unless it's pure revenge," he thought out loud.

"Revenge for what? Being too nice? Too smart? Too environmentally conscious?" I furrowed my brow. "My money is still on someone benefitting."

"Mine too," he chuckled. "I was just playing Devil's Advocate."

The chair of the Environmental Science Department had agreed to meet us at 10:30, but it was only 9:45 when we arrived on campus. That gave us time to stop at the Campus Brew for a cappuccino. Since I was dressed in a black suit with a wine-colored turtleneck for the memorial service, I felt very out of place. Goren always seemed oblivious to those kinds of things. As we waited in line he told me about an article he'd been reading about the Leaning Tower of Pisa and how a group of engineers had stabilized the foundation so that it wouldn't topple over but would still keep its famous lean. I may have felt out of place but Goren seemed to fit right in with academia.

Dr. Philip Currie kept us waiting for fifteen minutes. One of my many pet peeves was people who thought their time was more important than mine, but Dr. Currie was so friendly and eager to assist that I forgave him almost immediately. He seemed genuinely upset about what happened to Heather and was shocked when we told him our suspicions about Dr. Robinson.

"We haven't found any reason in Heather's personal life that would make someone want to harm her," I began.

Goren had opened his case to take notes, but he was distracted by all of the diplomas, certificates and pictures on the wall. He stood up to get a closer look.

"So now we're wondering if maybe it was something in her academic life," I finished.

"Her academic life?" Dr. Currie replied absently. He was watching Goren.

"Did she win any scholarships that someone else might have been counting on?" I suggested.

"Oh." He turned back toward me. "Heather was awarded many scholarships but she never accepted any of them. She thought they should go to students who not only excelled academically but also needed them financially." He turned to look at Goren again when he finished speaking.

"Awards maybe?" I tried to keep him on track.

"What? Oh, the only awards she accepted were the ones that came without gifts attached." Dr. Currie was still focused on my partner.

"What's this?" Goren pointed to a series of plaques. "What's a Bywater Fellow?"

"It's a fellowship program administered by CERC," he told Goren.

"CERC?" Goren was still studying the plaques.

"The Center for Environmental Research and Conservation," Dr. Currie explained the acronym. "It's housed here at Columbia, but it's a consortium of world-renowned scientific institutions."

"Sounds impressive." I tried to look like I was actually impressed.

"Oh." Dr. Currie's eyes widened.

"What?" Goren and I asked in unison.

"Heather Kane was awarded a Bywater Fellowship for next year. She would have been the youngest ever fellow. Some members of the committee thought it shouldn't have gone to someone so young, but her presentation was so original and thought provoking." He seemed to shrink in his chair as he spoke.

"Go on." I nodded.

"The Bywater Fellowship is concerned with conservation and sustainability in Central America. The poverty in that region of the world leads people to strip the land of resources without considering what will happen in the future. Heather's goal was to educate Central American Women about sustainability and empower them to take charge of their futures. She argues that while women were responsible for a large part of the agricultural work, most of the education resources were focused on men."

"And women would think about the future for their children and their children's children," Goren said thoughtfully.

"Precisely," the chairman nodded. "And she talked about re-teaching them the traditional methods of farming and harvesting. It used to be a culture that fostered sustainability. She wasn't talking about re-inventing the wheel, just re-introducing it."

"It sounds like a good idea." This time I actually was impressed.

"She was very passionate about it," He took a long slow breath, "But even at her most fervent, her ideas and suggestions remained logical. That's what finally convinced the jury."

"Was there a lot of competition for the fellowship?" Goren's voice was subdued.

"A lot of *very* zealous competition," Dr. Currie nodded.

"Any sore losers?" I had to ask.

"I'll give you the short list. None of them were happy to lose to an undergrad. An undergrad had never been short-listed before, so I don't think anyone thought she stood a chance. It never occurred to me that feelings would have run as high as you're suggesting."Dr. Currie began typing something on his keyboard.

"Was anyone vocal about their feelings?" I continued. I knew we were finally getting somewhere.

"Only two were local, not including Heather" he looked up from his typing. "We get applicants from all over the world."

I flicked my eyes toward Goren to find him looking at me. We'd developed this silent communication early on in our partnership. We'd recently expanded our silent vocabulary and it seemed to me that even at work, my understanding of what his eyes were telling me had become deeper. We'd gone from no suspects to two. Goren gave me a slight nod, to let me know to go ahead with the next question.

"Would either of the two locals have known Heather outside of the application process?"

"Justin Nyland was one of her TAs, but he didn't seem overly upset," Dr. Currie frowned. "You don't think..."

"We can't rule anyone out, Dr. Currie," I informed him. "And please don't discuss this conversation with anyone."

"Of course," he nodded.

"We'd still like that short list of candidates," I smiled. "And do you have any contact information for Justin?"

After collecting everything from Dr. Currie, I handed it to Goren to add to the case file. We had a computer print out of Justin's student ID, but it was grainy and old. Dr. Currie said Justin looked quite different now. We said our good-byes and were almost out of the office when Goren stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"One more thing, Dr. Currie," he began. "Would Justin Nyland have had any contact with Dr. Robinson?"

"Mike Robinson?" Dr. Currie nodded. "Of course. Justin is a grad student. Mike is his thesis advisor."

"Thanks," Goren smiled and pulled the door shut behind him.

"I'll call Deakins," I pulled out my phone.

"We need to set up an interview with this kid," Goren said as we walked. "We don't have enough to arrest him."

"Do you think Carver would think we have enough for a search warrant?" I asked. He was about to answer when Deakins picked up the phone. I held my finger up to let Goren know to hang on. After I explained to the captain what we'd just learned and I hung up with a smile. "What do you think he said?"

"Step into him," Goren smiled.

I was relieved to have a viable suspect once again and was more than anxious to, in the words of our boss, step into him. We were still committed to going to the memorial service, but that would give us a chance to ask Heather's family and friends about Justin. I wanted more to go on before we brought this kid in for questioning, but we'd have to be careful. I didn't want him getting skittish beforehand. We'd have to lay our trap very carefully.

End chapter 6


End file.
